In Bliss and Agony
by pitt-writer7
Summary: “Here to kill me Seth?” Seth stopped moving. “I know everything Leah knows.” She stated reassuringly. “I don’t know how I feel about that.”
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the sequel to The Dimprint so unless you like to start reading from the middle of a series I highly suggest reading that first. This prologue is actually Seth's POV from a section of the ending of that book but I'm sure you would have figured that out...enjoy

* * *

"Guess what guys Leah's okay!"Seth exclaimed happily while bursting into the Uley house.

"Leah's back?" Emily's bright voice asked as she began struggling to get to her feet.

"Yeah she just phased and told Jake to meet her. She sounds kind of weird so he's taking some of the guys with him."

"I want to go!"

"What? Em you can't, it could be danger-" Sam began before Emily raised a hand.

"Stop Sam. I want to see Leah before she tries to run off again." Both Seth and Sam sighed. Seth knew that Emily had made up her mind and there was no stopping her. He really wanted to see his sister but he knew that with Emily coming he wouldn't be able to walk very fast.

"Emily I'll make sure she comes straight here to see you-" Seth stopped once Emily turned to glare at him. For a moment Seth wanted to cringe thinking of how eerily similar it was to a Leah glare. He raised his hands in defeat. Once Emily moved to grab a jacket from the kitchen, Sam walked straight to Seth and whispered.

"I need you to guard her with your life."

"I know Sam. I'll pretend she's my imprint." Seth stated like he had heard this order a million times.

"I'll patrol around far enough out to not hurt Leah." Seth nodded just as Emily called.

"Okay I'm ready let's go."

Seth, Emily, and Sam walked for a few minutes together towards the woods near LaPush before Sam broke off from them and ran farther out to phase and patrol. After some silence Emily spoke.

"I'm so sorry Seth. I've just been horrible to you all. I'm not sure why but I just really want Leah to be around for the birth. I'm going to ask her to be the godmother."

"Oh wow she'll love that." Seth said eagerly. "And don't worry about that other stuff. We're all worried about Lee." Emily nodded in agreement. They only walked a few more minutes before Seth heard the growls followed by Leah's voice. Emily heard that part and tried to speed up before she called out.

"Leah!" Emily took a few more steps and the two of them stepped into the area where Leah and the pack were.

"I hear a very pregnant woman attempting to run! Shouldn't you be on bed rest or I don't know, in labor!" Leah called back. Seth smiled being able to see his older sister again. He was confused by the tension filling the air though. Seth was studying his pack brothers' faces when Emily spoke again and Leah approached.

"I know Leah. I just had to see you. Your brother came by and said you were back."

"She refused to stay at home and wait for you to come." Seth said. He didn't mean for it to come out so weary but he was a little distracted by the hostility that Emily wasn't aware of and Leah was ignoring.

"Who's that Leah?" Emily's voice brought Seth out of his thoughts. He snapped to where Emily was pointing. Seth hadn't noticed the girl standing only a couple dozen feet away from them. The girl's head turned in their direction as she started walking towards them. The pack growled. Seth's eyes locked with the girl. For a moment Seth thought he was suffering from an intense bout of vertigo but when he realized he liked it all too much he knew exactly what happened. _Leah's gonna kill me. That girl's so hot. I wonder what her name- _Seth's thoughts were interrupted when the girl suddenly lunged for Emily at the same time that Sam broke through the trees. He had nearly crushed Emily not to mention Seth's imprint. Seth hadn't realized he had phased. He distantly heard his sister's cries and the pack's snarls but all Seth could focus on was Sam who was now growling at his _Panther?! _The panther stood over Emily who now lay on her back on the ground. She was alternating between hissing and growling at the pack. Instincts kicked in when Sam went airborne headed for the two females. Seth lunged.

He could feel that he had knocked the wind out of Sam. Sam jumped to his feet and although it looked weird, Seth could tell that Sam was giving him an 'Are you insane?' look. Seth didn't back down. _It's times like this when I wish I could hear him still. _Seth growled back at his old alpha.

_Seth what do you think you're doing?_ Jacob screamed into Seth's mind once he phased. It was then that Seth remembered the other members of the pack. He was distracted and Sam took the opportunity to pounce on Seth. Sam pinned Seth beneath him and began to snap at him. He was aggressive but he wanted Seth to understand that he didn't want to hurt him.

_Jake she's my imprint! _Jacob was silent for a moment and Seth could tell that he was alarmed. The pack had run off after the panther while Seth had alternated between chasing and fighting Sam. Jacob called off his pack members but he couldn't communicate with Sam's pack who continued the chase. Suddenly Seth could hear Sam's distant voice.

_Tell Seth to stop defending this enemy! She tried to hurt Emily._

_You almost crushed Emily! _Seth mentally screamed back through Jacob's filtering. Sam didn't respond immediately.

_I wasn't trying to, I just caught that other girl's scent and it drew me crazy. Then I saw through Collins mind that she was moving closer to Emily and I snapped. All that matters is that she's taken care of. She's an enemy. _Sam's voice grew stronger again.

_You hurt my imprint you'll have to hurt me! _Seth thought back, his confidence reaching an all time high. Sam hesitated.

_Fine. _Moments later the other pack seemed to instantly stop moving towards the panther. Sam's voice stopped echoing in Jacob's mind. Then he jumped off of Seth and phased back to human. He ran back towards LaPush no doubt to check on Emily. Seth began running again to find his imprint. He found her in human form sitting in a tree. She glanced from the tree at his slow approach.

"Here to kill me Seth?" Seth stopped moving. He was still in wolf form, his look must have been comical because the girl chuckled. The sound made Seth melt as he phased back to human.

"I know everything Leah knows." She stated reassuringly.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Seth stated while scratching his head. She laughed again. They fell into a comfortable silence despite the fact that Seth had a million questions bubbling inside of his mind and he was naked having burst out of his clothes.

"Aren't you going to ask my name?" The girl asked slightly irritated but Seth could still hear the humor in her voice.

"Oh sorry. I just- uh you threw me off 'cause you already knew my name and well I guess I just forgot-um-" his fumbling caused the girl to laugh even more.

"The name's Tamyra."

"I'm Seth." Seth stated dumbly.

"I know." Seth couldn't help but gaze at the girl while she swung her right leg back and forth in the tree. He started smiling although she didn't notice.

"Where's the pack? Shouldn't they be here interrogating me? Or are you serving as peaceful negotiator this time?" She questioned Seth without looking at him.

"They're around." Seth said dreamily. Tamyra caught the change in his voice and peered down at him.

"Oh no. No no no no no!" She nearly screamed while standing suddenly in the tree. She started to climb even higher. Seth became increasingly alarmed, torn between worrying that she would fall or that she was already hurt.

"I know that look! Oh boy! You did not! How _dare_ you do that?" She had effortlessly climbed another 5 feet up the tree. Seth wasn't quite sure what had her so testy.

"What are you talking-"

"I don't accept!" Seth's forehead creased when she said this. "I know how you guys work! You think you can just go off and imprint on whoever you want and they're suppose to just fall madly in love with you. Not me buddy boy!" Seth's eyes widened with realization at what she was saying.

"How did you know I imprinted on you?"

"Leah's head remember? She's so anti-imprinting that she has the most attuned senses to pick up that look. You were down there staring at me like a five year old staring at an unguarded cookie jar! Well you know what buddy, you're not touching any of these cookies!" She finished having climbed extremely high up in the tree. Seth disregarded her speech becoming increasingly worried.

"Why don't you come back down here? I think if we just talk we could-"

"I'm not coming anywhere with you. So you better just get used to my being up here and your being down there!" She huffed. Seth shrugged.

"Alright."

"Alright?" Seth took one long look at her before responding.

"I'll be down here." Seth plopped down on the ground and leaned his back against the tree. He heard rustling and figured she had decided to sit as well. _I imprinted on a cat. The guys aren't going to get enough of this. _

"You look ticked off." Seth's head popped up at the sound of Leah's voice. "Seth what are you-"

"They were gonna hurt her!" Seth blurted before rising to his feet.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ah! Shoot!" Leah licked her finger quickly to dull the pain of the burn she had just received from the stove. _Who knew scrambled eggs could be so dangerous. _She turned the heat down and grabbed a spatula. Just as she was going to start scrambling, a cry erupted from the nursery.

"Why do babies eat so much?" Leah asked to the air as she frantically searched the refrigerator for baby formula.

"I don't know maybe because they just spent the last 9 months eating crap?" A sarcastic voice answered. Leah's head shot up and hit the top shelf in the refrigerator.

"Ow! Stupid frig." She kicked it a little too hard. This earned her a laugh from the voice. "We're out of Similac."

"What are you doing?" Tamyra asked taking in her surroundings suddenly serious.

"I'm cooking breakfast."Leah stated turning back towards the eggs.

"No I mean what are you doing in your widower ex boyfriend's house cooking him breakfast and taking care of his baby and don't you dare say it's the right thing to do because I know your deep dark secrets Clearwater." Tamyra said stepping into the house. Leah hesitated before answering not meeting the other girl's gaze.

"Sam's and Emily's relatives are leaving today. Some are stopping by before they go so I decided to cook. Plus someone has to watch Leo while his father mourns upstairs." Leah was seething but she pretended to keep her cool.

"Leo's father needs to own up to his new responsibilities!" Tamyra protested.

"Leo's mother has been dead a week!" Leah countered as she finally glared at Tamyra who eventually backed down. Leah angrily turned back to the stove. She couldn't help but think about the past week. Emily died in childbirth leaving behind an infant son and a broken husband. When she had left the room to inform the pack, Leah hadn't realized how broken Sam was. She returned a day later and found Sam still sitting next to the window, tiny Leonard still cradled in his arms, crying loudly. Sam in his grief was completely neglecting his son. Leah, taking the duty of godmother to heart, decided to care for the innocent, along with planning the funeral. Thankfully Sue had helped, and most of the pack helped in whatever way they could, though they all discreetly avoided Sam. None of the guys were ready to handle the pain of losing an imprint which is probably why Sam hadn't phased much since he attacked Tamyra and Seth. His face betrayed no emotion besides utter loneliness. Leah felt her heart hurt when he cried at the funeral. His cries were a mix between a man screaming for his life and the howl of a dying wolf. He had no shame and no one could blame him. He only settled down once Jared, Paul, and Jacob pulled him away from the casket. Under any other circumstance, Leah would have found it comical to see Sam hunched over sobbing like a baby into Jared's shoulder while Paul awkwardly patted his back in reassurance. But she knew this was no laughing matter and as much as she wanted to hold up her rep for being tough as nails, she wanted just as much to join them and sob for her dead cousin and friend. The spatula snapped in Leah's hand.

"Why are you angry?" Leah roared at Tamyra who had just heard every thought and felt every emotion Leah was just going through.

"I was getting sick of all that self pity." Tamyra snapped.

"That gives you no right to toy with my emotions! _I'm_ not angry!" Leah yelled. Tamyra almost laughed at the irony.

"You should be! Hanging around here like some maid! Like you're his-"

"You finally showing up made it so that I can actually get near him without hating his guts or feeling like mine are getting ripped out. I am his friend and I will help him get through this and I will help him with his son."

"Well as the manifestation of your dimprint, I don't approve!"

"Yeah well I'm all up in your thoughts too Myra and I don't approve of you avoiding my brother!" That stopped Tamyra who looked as if she still had more to say.

"Whatever, " was all Tamyra said before she stood and left the Uley home. Leonard's cries suddenly came back to the forefront of Leah's mind. She had to settle for giving Leonard diluted skim milk. As she bottle fed him she couldn't help but think about the argument. _Why am I defending him so much? _

* * *

_You know it's the imprint right? _Jacob inquired as he and Leah ran patrol that afternoon together.

_What do you mean? _Leah asked confused. She had been replaying the morning events in her head.

_Myra. Why she's acting so… you know-_

_Like she's PMSing 24/7? _Leah asked slightly amused, slightly weary.

_She's been away from Seth too long. The imprint is working against her. _Leah wasn't sure when Jacob had become so perceptive. _Seth's not doing so hot either. I'm not sure how much more of this rejection he'll be able to take._

_I don't know what's wrong with her. _Leah had finally discovered how to hear Tamyra's thoughts as well as feel her emotions. She dug deep enough to find that Tamyra does have feelings for her brother but she can't find the source of her desire to ignore them. _She's being stubborn._

_Like you? _Jacob asked. Leah took offense. _I mean, you two are in each other's heads constantly. Even more than the pack, you have to be manipulating each other. _Jacob had a point Leah decided. It was starting to get freaky how alike they acted but it still bothered Leah that Tamyra was being more exposed to her stronger negative tendencies. _We wouldn't want her to become bitter before Seth even has a chance to make her that way. _Jacob joked. Leah laughed half heartedly. Leah couldn't help but wonder if Tamyra's emotions were getting in the way of her grieving process. Jacob's thoughts immediately shifted to flashes of Leah shortly after Harry's death. Jacob tried to shift his memories but Leah had already caught glimpses. _I guess my grieving process has been messed up all along._

_No one blames you Leah. You were in a tough spot. I mean, I don't know how I would've dealt if Billy had died when I first phased. I nearly took him out myself now that I think about it, that night. _Jacob tried to sympathize. It didn't work out too well.

_Nice mood lifting image Jake._

_Sorry. _They continued patrol in silence until Jacob stopped to sniff. _What's Myra doing out this far in the forest? _Leah perked up at Jacob's question. She looked through his eyes while he stalked closer to where Tamyra's scent was leading him. She didn't notice Jacob's approach. Leah snickered as she watched from Jacob's mind, Tamyra swinging her body on a tree branch. She had graceful movements. If Leah didn't know any better she would have assumed the girl was an accomplished gymnast. Suddenly she flipped out of the tree, landing softly despite her momentum and hissed, her back to Jacob.

"I know you're there Jake, and I'm reading too much humor from Leah so I know she's nearby.

_Crap. _Although Leah and Tamyra were sharing thoughts in and out of 'form', it was really only strong thoughts and highly concentrated emotions or feelings that prominently affected the other party. Leah barked annoyance while Jacob barked a laugh and phased to human. Leah followed suit. Tamyra waited for the two to emerge before she turned to face them and spoke.

"My brother is arriving tonight. I told him I'll wait for him in this vicinity." She waved her arms to indicate the surrounding area. Leah had forgotten that Tamyra's brother was due that day. "Although, I'm still not sure where he should stay. I'm not particularly keen on his idea of sleeping in the woods." Leah remembered that her mother had offered Seth's room who graciously agreed to share, but Tamyra had turned her down, not too keen on _that_ idea either about her brother bunking with her imprinter, whom she was currently ignoring.

"What about Sam?" Jacob suggested.

"What _about_ Sam?"Leah countered, narrowing her eyes in his direction along with Tamyra.

"He could stay in the extra room in Sam's house." Jacob stated nonchalantly.

"You seem to forget a few things Almighty Alpha, so your exemplary Beta will remind you. One, there is no longer an extra room in Sam's house, that room is now the nursery. Two, Sam's imprint just died, he's a little moody at the moment. And three, Sam has a week old infant so there is no way I'm letting a guest stay with a moody werewolf and his wailing baby, " Leah stated as if she were talking to a child. Jacob simply stared at Leah who was beginning to wonder if she should retract her compliment about him being smart earlier.

"I think it's a great idea." Tamyra stated earning her two shocked looks from Jacob and Leah. "Tre can sleep on the couch, if Sam explodes at him, he can handle himself, he _is_ a shifting panther after all, and plus my brother loves kids!" She continued in a bubbly voice. Leah dug through the other girl's emotions and thoughts and discovered that she really thought the idea was incredibly stupid but she was desperate to keep her brother out of the Clearwater home. Leah smirked now knowing the truth. Tamyra threw Leah a nasty look unseen by Jacob knowing what Leah had found out.


	3. Chapter 2

Jacob and Leah switched patrolling duties back and forth for 4 hours before Tamyra's brother arrived. Leah had been patrolling when he burst through the trees loudly whispering his sister's name until he caught her scent. He was incredibly fast even as a human and Leah could tell that he was holding back. _He's pretty cute. _Leah thought before shaking her head. He still hadn't acknowledged her large wolf form watching him. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a navy wife beater. He carried a knapsack identical to the one Tamyra had when she first arrived. Leah could tell that he was nicely toned but it was his calf and arm muscles that made him the beast he was. Leah noticed that he was tall but not as tall as her pack brothers, closer to 6'2 or 6'3.

"Trey you made it!" Tamyra exclaimed. Leah felt an unnatural burst of happiness.

"Hey Tams," they ran to each other and hugged. Leah snickered mentally both at the scene and at Tamyra's pet name. While they hugged, Jacob awkwardly stepped out in human form. His arms crossed. _Probably to show off his authority. _Leah rolled her eyes at her own thought. Jacob immediately flashed a million dollar smile at the other boy when he when he was introduced. Tre looked a little skeptical before extending his hand to Jacob.

"And about 70 feet back that way is Leah."Tamyra said as she waved her hand in Leah's direction.

"Was she that giant grey wolf back there?" Tre asked. _What?! How did he see me?_ Leah was frustrated that she hadn't been as stealthy as she thought. Their reunion lasted a few more minutes before they decided to head back to the reservation. Leah patrolled another hour more before Embry relieved her. She decided to head to Sam's house and check on Leonard since Kim was due to drop him back off at the house. When Leah arrived she was somewhat surprised by the scene.

Kim was already at the house but she was standing outside holding Leonard in her arms. Jacob and Tamyra were standing between Tre and Sam who was vicously growling at the slightly annoyed younger man.

"Neither of them belong here!" Sam snarled.

"Sam just calm down." Kim said quietly.

"It's your fault she's dead. I won't have any of them in my house. You stay away from my son and I!" Sam nearly yelled while pointing at Tamyra. At this point Leah decided to intervene.

"What's going on Sam?" Leah asked sternly. Sam softened slightly at her approach.

"I don't want him in my house. There's no room anyway." Leah sighed before throwing an 'I told you so' look towards Jacob.

"Okay well Tre, how would you like to stay at my house?" Leah was now playing mediator.

"I don't want to intrude."Tre's baritone voice replied nearly making Leah shiver.

"It won't be a problem. You'll share my brother's room, he has been dying for a brother for years, he'll love you." Leah stated getting a joy out of torturing Tamyra and making fun of Seth behind his back.

"Leah, I'll stay with Leo so you can get _that _straightened out." Kim said while motioning towards the group. Leah nodded and asked Jacob if he could find Seth so that his room could be arranged. Jacob saluted her before running off.

"Where are you staying Tam?" Tre asked.

"I've been sharing Leah's room." Tamyra answered quickly.

"Ah. No wonder you two hate each other." Both girls' jaws dropped as Kim laughed before entering Sam's house and pulling him along.

At the Clearwater's house, more drama ensued. Seth barged into the house just as Leah began showing Tre around. Tamyra made up an excuse about needing to use the bathroom. Leah could tell Tre wanted to show Seth some weariness but smiles are contagious and Seth was all smiles right now despite his imprintee's obvious exit.

"Nice to meet you man." Tre extended a hand. Seth pulled him in for a one armed 'man hug'.

"It's Seth. I've heard so much about you Tre." Seth replied eagerly.

"Likewise," Tre responded a little dazed from the sudden movement. _Cue awkward silence. _

"So there have been a change of plans," Seth began after glancing towards the bathroom door," Tre can use my room. I'll be staying at the Blacks."

"What?!" Both Leah and Tamyra screeched."You would seriously trade me for Rachel and Paul?!"Leah continued trying to disguise what she was really asking in her mind: _You're seriously passing up the chance to get in good with your imprint's brother?! _

"I want _everyone_ to be comfortable," Tre began to protest but Seth stopped him," And you're not putting me out of my house. No one is using Jake's room since he's always with Ness. Plus Billy gets lonely without another _single_ man in the house." Leah held in a laugh knowing that last part was directed at Tamyra."Leah I'm sure you can hold down the fort. Nice meeting you Tre." Seth paused before glancing at the still closed bathroom door. "Tamyra," he stated softly. Leah could pick up the sadness in his voice as he left the house again. A few moments after Seth left Leah spoke breaking the silence.

"So there's going to be a bonfire tomorrow night in memoriam of Emily and you two are our special guests so Tre you have about a day or so to get settled. I'll see you guys later I have to go handle some business-"

"You mean coddle _Uley_?" Tamyra spat his name. Leah simply ignored her, fed up with the girl's attitude and left the house.

* * *

"Maybe you should be more aggressive." Quil suggested to Seth. The two boys were sitting in identical slouching positions on the couch at the Blacks house. They were staring at the tv that stayed on Comedy Central although neither were really paying attention to the show. Seth shrugged at Quil's suggestion.

"Maybe. I was sure doing the passive thing- letting her come to me- would work."

"She's probably just not that type of girl. I mean you said yourself, she's been listening to Leah. Who knows what crazy ideas she has in her head." Quil suddenly perked up and snapped his fingers. "That's it! You have to approach her like you're dating Leah!" Quil's face brightened as his mental gears turned. Seth looked a little sick to his stomach. Quil finally noticed. "Dude, you okay?"

"Great man, save the fact that you just told me I'm dating my sister. Gross dude!" Quil rolled his eyes.

"I mean everyone can see that Leah and Tamyra are constantly acting like one another. If you come at her like a dude would Leah, you're sure to win over some part of her." Seth considered Quil's logic. As much as it pained him to admit, Quil had a point. Seth sighed.

"So what guy do we know has approached Leah in _that _way and lived to tell the tale?" Quil rapidly blinked his eyes as if he couldn't believe Seth was saying these words.

" Where have you been the past 3 years?" He knocked the top of Seth's head," Hello? You go talk to the one and only! Sam!" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"No! There is no way I'm going to ask Sam how he wooed my sister. Besides it wouldn't work! The Leah before Sam imprinting and the Leah after Sam imprinting are two completely different identities. Not to mention anything remotely reminding Sam of Emily right now is like a dagger in his heart." Seth finished his argument. Quil stared blankly before answering.

"Dude did you seriously just say 'wooed'? Whatever. Then just ask Jacob. Word on the street is those two got pretty close when ya'll split with him to protect Bell- wait shouldn't you know this already?" Seth rubbed his chin contemplating. Quil was right. _I even thought they were going to get together-well that ship sailed when USS Renesmee docked. _

"You're right. Myra seems to like him as well." Seth unknowingly growled the last part. Quil raised an eyebrow. After a moment he spoke.

"So you really gave up your bedroom for her brother last night?" Seth nodded. Quil scoffed. "You know that if he knows about you imprinting on his sister he's gonna shred your boxers."

* * *

A/N:So I'm kind of excited to be posting this sequel I hope you guys love it as much as the Dimprint


	4. Chapter 3

The bonfire was anxiously awaited by the packs and families. It was going to be one of the biggest tribal gatherings. It was to serve as both a memoriam for Emily, a reading of the legends, and a welcoming of the sister brother duo, Tamyra and Tre. Most of the cooking took place at the Clearwater home. Leah, Kim, Rachel, Tenia, Sue, and some of the other 'pack mothers' helped with the cooking. Tamyra had offered to help but after a verbal battle with Leah, she spent the time hanging out with her brother. Leo was kept with the women.

"So Ten you excited to finally hear the legends?" Kim asked while she pulled some meat out of the freezer.

"Oh yes, I hear that Billy is the best at oral stories." Tenia replied excitedly.

"What about the panthers Lee?" Leah snapped out of her daze at Kim's question.

"Yeah I guess." Leah replied. Truth was, she wasn't sure how they were feeling. Tamyra had been strategically hiding her feelings and thoughts on her past, so she didn't know if such a close nit gathering would bother her or her brother. They had to be feeling isolated.

"Maybe after we tell them our legends they'll tell us some of theirs." Rachel joined in the conversation. It caught Sue's attention.

"There's an idea Rachel. It'll be nice if we can expand our knowledge on shape shifting, especially since Seth is bound to one." Leah could tell Sue was beaming with pride at her son's imprinting. _If she only knew they weren't exactly seeing eye to eye. _

"How can they even stand each other though? Embry told me that Tamyra smells just as bad as the leeches." Tenia questioned. Everyone's eyes turned to Leah.

"I couldn't tell you. Neither she nor her brother has a scent to me but the guys said they wanted to attack her just as badly as they want to attack vampires when they first met her. Seth…hasn't said much to me about it." Leah stated the last part uncertain. A few of the women stated how that seemed strange.

"Maybe it's just one of those dog-cat things." Kim suggested, there were a few agreements. "If it bothers Seth I'm sure he'll get used to it just like Jake did with the Cullens." Leah was grateful that Kim had abruptly closed the subject.

On the other side of the reservation, Seth was phoning Jacob, his personal "Dating Leah Clearwater for Dummies" guide. Jacob had laughed at first, stating that he wasn't an avid supporter of incest and was slightly confused but gave Seth some "tips".

"Seth, the main thing with Leah is that she responds positively if you understand her, like sympathize with her and really mean it. You have to know where she is coming from but don't downgrade the fact that she's tough. Oh and if she sounds like she's completely sure about something DO NOT oppose her. Just smile and nod." Seth furiously took notes as Jacob continued rambling.

* * *

The bonfire began late in the evening. Most of the families of the younger wolves arrived on time along with the Elders. The packs, in an effort to look 'macho' arrived fashionably late pouring out of the surrounding forests shirtless, looking almost overbearing. Leah laughed at the sight as she helped the imprints carry the food closer to the fire. The entrance was killed when most of the younger boys spotted their parents and started running towards them, their youth showing. A few of the older wolves smacked their heads exasperated at the failed plan. Leah looked over the crowd and frowned.

"Where's S-"

"Sam's not here," Leah turned at the sound of Tamyra's voice, the girl was approaching her, with Tre in tow, "-yet. Rachel went to get Leo and said Sam might show up." Leah chose to ignore the venom in Tamyra's voice.

"Hey Tre." Leah's greeting caused some of the younger wolves' heads to snap up once they caught a whiff of the panthers' scent. A few growled lowly but they were quickly quieted by the older wolves and a few by their parents.

"We're not on the menu are we?" Tre joked. It caused both Leah and Tamyra to laugh.

"No, a few of the guys just have to get used to your stinky smell." Tre smiled. Leah introduced Tamyra and Tre to a few of the wolves she could tolerate. Tre was sharing interests with one of the younger wolves when Leah snapped up to see the new arrivals.

"Oh look. The Calvary decided to show." Leah taunted as Jacob, Renesmee, Seth, Rachel, and Sam arrived. Paul quickly ran up to join them. Seth ran to talk to Embry and Tenia. Renesmee upon spotting Claire in the distance ran off to join her, pulling Jacob along. Sam glanced skeptically at the half vampire child but said nothing. He knew there was nothing he could do about Jacob's revisions to the treaty. Rachel carried Leonard while Paul cooed to him. Sam walked a few steps behind them, his hands tucked in his jeans pockets. Unlike the rest of the wolves he was wearing a shirt. He still exuded a sense of authority but it had greatly diminished after Emily's death. Leah was surprised he had actually showed.

"Sam!" Leah called as she walked to him.

"What are they doing here?" Sam nodded towards the group where Tamyra and Tre were still chatting.

"We're welcoming them tonight."

"By giving them all of our weaknesses and all of our secrets."Leah's eyebrows scrunched. Sam huffed at Leah's expression. "They aren't part of the pack. I know they're shape shifters but there's a reason why they give off that smell. We're natural enemies with the bloodsuckers and we're probably enemies with them as well."Leah shook her head.

"Sam stop right there. Tamyra and Tre can't be enemies. Maybe they would be under normal circumstances but my stupid dimprint thing decided that Myra was more important than this pack at one point. And besides, Seth imprinted on Tamyra. She's not going anywhere." Sam looked annoyed but knew he couldn't argue with her logic.

"Excuse me everyone! Hi I'm Rachel if you don't know and we just want to get this party started. If all the families would come eat first along with the guests, then boys well… you guys know the drill." Rachel spoke loudly to be heard along the entire beach. Dinner went well. The wolves fought over the last of the food. The only touchy subject occurred when Sam and Tre fell into a stare down while cooking their hot dogs. Everyone eventually grew to like the two panthers but at this point everyone picked up on the tension between the two males.

"I wouldn't feel any remorse if either of them burned their wieners." Rachel said nonchalantly. Kim sitting next to her, responded,

"We are talking about their wieners on their sticks?"

"Yeah what did you think?" Rachel questioned innocently.

"I feel as if you didn't clear up anything with that statement." Tamyra deadpanned. Leah fell off the log they were sitting on in a fit of laughter. Tamyra chuckled having been submitted to Leah's sudden burst of happiness. Kim looked over innocently while Rachel started smiling mischievously. Sensing happiness in the air Seth decided to approach Tamyra. Surprisingly she didn't look for an escape.

"Hey Myra." Seth stated nervously.

"Seth." Tamyra looked him in the eye not giving away any emotion. Seth inhaled.

"So I noticed that you were sitting over here and I just want to say that…I know what it's like to be in Leah's head and I know that can be stressful-" he shot off.

"Hey!"Leah screeched having regained her composure from her fit. Seth smiled evily.

"-And I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to take the agony out on I'm here for you!" Seth concluded. Tamyra burst out laughing as Leah jumped to her feet and began chasing Seth around the fire. This distraction effectively broke Tre out of his stare down with Sam. Sam slipped away to one of the logs on the outskirts of the fire circle unnoticed by Tre who decided to help Seth get away from his sister. Seth pointed and laughed at a restrained Leah.

"Hey no fair ganging up on the girl!" Leah fake whined while Tre held onto her by the waist.

"Since when are you a girl Clearwater?" Paul yelled.

"Bite me Paula!" Leah quipped. A few of the guys laughed at Paul's new nickname.

"Looks like Leah may need help." Kim mused. Tamyra smiled before dashing off to tackle Seth. Although the panthers weren't as strong as the wolves, they were much faster and stealthier, making it easy for Tamyra to take down the unsuspecting Seth.

"You win you win!" Seth panted just as Tamyra began tickling him while sitting atop him. Leah couldn't decide whether to smile at the sight of the two together or to cringe at the amount of adoration she was sensing from Seth through Tamyra. Leah was saved when Billy cleared his throat.

"I think it's time we told the legends."

* * *

Tre released Leah from his hold. They sat together with Seth and Tamyra as Billy told the legends. Leah periodically glanced at the two sitting on either side of her. She could feel when Tamyra found aspects of the legends interesting. Tre, she noted seemed to be in deep concentration throughout all of the stories. He would periodically nod when something was uplifting or shake his head at the sad parts. She looked past Tamyra and noticed that Seth was beaming, entirely focused on her although he tried to hide it by only looking out of his peripheral. Leah jumped when Tenia suddenly gasped next to Embry during the telling of the Third Wife's sacrifice. It was this story that Leah was apprehensive about. She couldn't help but steal a glance at Sam. He was sitting unmoving staring at the fire throughout the telling. Leah could hear the hesitation in Billy's voice to tell the ending to the tale. It was because of that ending that everyone was waiting for the day Sam would just run out into the forest never to be heard from again. That was probably why no one questioned his neglecting Leonard who as if on cue, began crying loudly. Kim excused herself to take him and put him to bed. Sam didn't flinch. Sam was nothing more than a hollow shell of what he once was. He still gave orders but his voice was dead. Most of the younger wolves said that he was just a strict robot with no feelings. He was apparently abusing his alpha voice, using it even when it wasn't necessary. Emily's death was really causing him to be a no-nonsense guy in all respects. Leah didn't know if she should pity him or smack him upside the head and tell him to snap out of it.

_I'd go with the latter. _Tamyra quickly thought towards Leah. Billy ended the telling of the legends. He would usually officially end the bonfire right then but Billy began speaking again.

"We gathered here for a number of reasons. We recently lost a dear member of our family. Emily was a beautiful soul, very caring, and any of you who had the pleasure of knowing her, knew that she was as much a part of the pack as any of the boys. She was the glue that kept everyone together. She made Sam a very happy man. But we have reason to celebrate. She gave birth to a beautiful son, Leonard Levi Uley. We will help raise him up to be a part of this ever growing family. We want to welcome all of the new faces tonight, the parents of our new protectors, and Tenia who I hope will come to feel as close to her LaPush family as she is to her Makah family,"Billy nodded towards Tenia who was cuddled against Embry," Also we have some special guests tonight,"Billy then turned towards where Leah was seated," This is Tamyra and her brother..."

"Terrance. But you can all call me Tre." Leah heard a few snickers at Tre's full name reveal.

"Terrance. We have shared our story with you," Billy stole a glance at Sue that didn't go unnoticed by Leah," we were hoping that you would be so kind to share yours with us." Tamyra instantly became alarmed and a little worried. All eyes turned expecting a response from the newcomers. Tamyra looked as if she were about to protest but Tre stood up.

"Sure but I can't say it's as interesting as yours." Tamyra dropped her head then thought better of it and plastered a fake smile across her face. Seth caught this as did Leah. Billy relinquished his spot in the circle for Tre to come speak. Tamyra seemed resolved to let him speak although she was still apprehensive. Leah really wished she could ask what was bothering the other girl but she didn't want to break the silence. Then she realized she didn't have to.

_What's got you so uptight? _Leah thought to Tamyra.

_I'm not sure if this is a good idea._

_What? We won't laugh. Well actually I did kind of get a kick out of your transformation._

_Huh? Why?_

_Well don't you think it's kind of cliché that you're black and you shape shift into black panthers? _

_Oh shut up!_

_Seriously though, what's wrong?_

_You'll see. _Their conversation stopped as Tre began speaking.


	5. Chapter 4

"As most of you know, Tamyra and I are shape shifters as well but our history is not as rich in substance as yours so please bear with me. About 5 years ago Tamyra suggested that we do an in depth look into our ancestry. We were living in Ohio at the time. I being the lovely older brother that I am, told her it was stupid idea and I didn't have time for such foolishness. I was after all on my way to college. Long story short she ended up conning me into going with her on this quest. We actually managed to contact a few distant cousins and assorted relatives that we've never met who were doing the same thing. So we all ventured off on this quest together. We were trying to find any sort of records from slaves down south, during the 1700s. That was a task in itself. We spent nearly 6 weeks together that summer just searching through any documentation we could find. Well one night we were camping out side, just having a good time when a couple of our members got into an argument. You know with family, can't nothing stay private," that earned Tre a few laughs,

" anyway one minute the women yelling about irresponsible men and the men yelling about women beating them down then the next minute we have about a dozen over sized panthers growling and swiping at each other. Tam and I, well we were one of the few that didn't change right then. I was trying to find her to get her away and I find her staring down the scene like a kid at the zoo. She got so mad at me for trying to get her to safety that she changed right then and nearly ripped my right arm off! I tried chasing after her but it was so confusing with all the chaos going on that I didn't snap myself for another two days! Anyway we all finally calmed down enough to figure out how to change back to human. We tried sticking together, like a pack if you will, but everyone was so angry about giving up their lives to stay incognito that we were on the verge of ripping each other's throats out. That was until we met the other panthers. Their pack was huge. They run about 30 to 40 deep at any given time! They have a strict hierarchy and they've been travelling together for nearly 50 years. They had order and answers…we didn't think twice about joining them when they offered.

They told us about all of their travels. They've been all across the globe trying to find other shape shifters and I will tell you, there are a lot! They've met lions, tigers, snakes, beavers, bears, gazelles, and so many more. There are some other wolves but I was surprised when I saw your sizes. We found that there aren't any other panther colonies…well our pack hasn't met any. They only found about two legends from their travels that hint at any information on the existence of our pack's lineage. It was as if we weren't really expected to exist," Tre stated the last part sadly, his eyes drifted to Tamyra and she began to feel his sorrow as well, "We've been running with the pack ever since that is until Tam said she has this really strong urge to leave the pack and that she was hearing someone else in her head. I thought she was crazy until she showed me proof."

"Proof?" Someone asked.

"Oh yes, just like your wolf pack, we communicate to each other mentally but we differ in that it carries over into both forms."

"Wait. You can hear each other's thoughts as human?" Jacob asked this and it caught everyone's attention.

"Yes we can. The magnitude of it is relative. It depends on how strong a bond you form with that person. My sister and I are close and always have been so we can hear each other's thoughts and feel emotions pretty clear. There are some in the pack where I can only hear their thoughts, and others that I can only feel their emotions. It is all relative except for the leadership sets."

"The leadership sets?" Jared asked.

"Yes we have an alpha male and alpha female. They are mates, then we have the beta male and beta female. Those two aren't mates though, matter of fact they darn near hate each other. All of their thoughts and feelings are broadcast loud and clear to everyone in the pack. That was why I found it so odd when Tam let me listen to Leah's thoughts. Leah's thoughts were louder than the leadership set and she swore she had never met her before. "

"That's no surprise." Paul quipped. A few laughed including Leah.

"They let us wander on our own so that she could figure out what the pull was, although they are very strict about letting members in and out of the pack."

"What do you mean?" That was Billy.

"Let's just say, once you get into the pack, you're in it for life." Leah picked up on Tre's change in tone. He was very solemn as was Tamyra who let a thought slip about blood and pain. A memory of someone crying and bleeding flashed in her mind. Just as quickly as it appeared it was gone, not giving Leah enough time to respond to the scene.

"I hope you don't mind if I record some of the things you've stated here. It will be great if we can gather knowledge on the other tribes considering we've really just been travelers."

"Absolutely not!" Sam roared suddenly, startling half the circle.

"Sam-" Billy warned.

"We've told them enough! Did you hear how large that pack is? How do we know that they aren't just sent in to do reconnaissance then take us out in the dead of night?" Sam was furious and the eerie glow that was cast on his face from the light of the flames was almost enough to frighten Leah. Leah noticed when Jacob stood probably deciding on the course of action to take. Sam ignored them staring at Tre from across the circle. Tre held his gaze before continuing to speak again.

"Most of the legends state that the gift of shape shifting was given to many peoples, to do with it as they wished and to manifest it when they saw fit. Most used it as you Quileutes do to protect their people and culture. Sam here is a most logical alpha, able to put the safety of his people first," with that Tre turned away from Sam continuing to speak calmly to the circle, effectively drawing attention back to himself," There are a few who have decided to simply better the lives of those around them and there are others still who use it for evil. It is because of this evil that many shape shifting cultures believe that the freedom of the gift is under attack. They believe that there are some amongst us who wish to gain enough power to gain absolute control of the shape shifting world," there were a few gasps.

"What of the two legends you spoke of?" Old Quil posed after a few moments of silence.

"Oh yes of course. The main legend that we know of is of a slave girl named Naptra. We-our pack- claims she is our matriarch of the panther shift. She gave birth to twins, who were fathered by her white master. When the twins were born he sold them to another slave owner in the dead of night. She is believed to have first transformed after that vowing revenge on those who ripped her family apart. She gained the support of many other slaves because of her awesome power, which she also shared with a select few, but many refused to stay loyal to her because they knew she had tried hard to gain the attention of their slave master in the first place. She knew her plan to gain revenge and freedom would only work with a greater support so she tried to 'swing the vote' if you will by befriending the new favorite of their master. When the new girl turned her down, Naptra is said to have lost her temper, transformed and killed the girl. She lost all of her support and was turned over to the slave owner who had her killed. The last thing she said was that she would live again. The twins carried on the shifting gene along with the children of her select confidants. Her incredible power every once in a while is said to manifest itself in a descendant but that person never lives too long after, not being able to contain the immense power her spirit holds. Our pack hopes to learn more from her presence when she resurfaces."

"Do you have an idea as to who she will inhabit next?" Sue asked completely curious. Tre nodded.

"We have a few suspects, the alpha female being one of the main ones. Her raw power has spiked recently and we believe it to be the beginning of the manifestation of Naptra."

"And what of the other legend?" Old Quil posed again.

"That one is not so clear to us. We learnt of it from a pack of tigers in Cambodia. They said that the legend was called the Tale of the Blessed Cousins. They are said to be the bringers of balance and peace when a great evil strikes our world. We aren't sure about the tale but our alpha male took great interest in it so we adopted it as our own." The circle was completely engrossed in Tre's tales. Most of the pack was itching with excitement from the fact that there were indeed more shape shifters in the world.

"That was wonderful to hear Terrance. Thank you." Sue said pleasantly.

"The pleasure was all mine," Tre stated before returning to his seat next to Leah. Billy officially ended the legends part of the bonfire. Many of the families returned to their homes while most of the pack and imprints stayed behind.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Tre asked Leah suddenly. Leah decided that there wasn't much else to do.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N:I really wanted to have Leah ask Sam what's got his panties in a twist but it didn't fit right...anyways dont be alarmed by a sudden rating change


	6. Chapter 5

"Those were some very interesting details you gave." Leah said after the two had been walking along the coast for a while. Tre laughed.

"Yeah I guess. Your friend Sam didn't think too much of them though." Leah scoffed.

"Sam always acts like that. He just can't keep a lid on it these days ever since Emily."Leah trailed off.

"Why did he blame my sister the other night?" Leah tensed.

"You caught that?" Tre nodded and waited for her to continue. Leah described the first time she encountered Tamyra and how the pack reacted, Sam's nearly lethal misjudge of distance, Tamyra's quick reflexes, Leo's birth and Emily's death.

"Well at least I know my sister isn't a murderer. I'm sorry by the way about your cousin." Leah nodded. "So it must be hard, being the only girl in your pack."

"You have no idea. It's not too bad though…anymore. I love those guys no matter how many times they tick me off."Tre chuckled as Leah continued, "So it must be hard for you, having to tail your sister around everywhere. I mean you followed her your first phase and you had to follow her all the way here."

"Wow someone who realizes my pain?" Tre feigned surprise. "How about you? Word about town is that you suffered a fake imprint so that your brother could imprint." Leah looked surprised.

"How did you know about his imprint?"

"Are you kidding me? I actually pay attention when people tell me true legends." Leah laughed.

"My fake imprint went to waste anyway, your sister despises my brother."

"She'll come around." Tre stated assuredly.

"You're a pretty lenient brother. I was thinking you were going to rip my brother's head off the moment you saw him."

"After seeing some of the things I have, you tend to see things in a different light."

"Yeah like self righteous vampires…" Leah mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Tre asked either not quite catching or not quite believing what she had just said.

"Nothing." They continued their walk, discussing everything that had happened in their lives. Leah wasn't sure why she was entrusting so much information to this boy that she'd only known for a few days but she felt comfortable.

* * *

"So when do we get to meet your pack?" Seth asked Tamyra once they were lying side by side on the beach. Tamyra sighed.

"They know we've made contact with another pack, they'll be here soon enough."

"You don't seem so excited about that." Seth observed.

"I've grown to respect my pack for what it is but I felt like ever since we ceased to be the ragtag pack we were before we met the other panthers, I've never felt what it's like to love my pack. I see you guys and I just wish I could feel like I was part of a family again."

"You have Tre." Seth offered.

"He's the best brother anyone could ask for but he's been against this from the beginning. He adjusts but it's not the way I want him to. I mean, our cousins phase, he's the one that wants to get out of dodge. I phase then he wants me to isolate myself from the others. He phases then he wants to figure out how to get back home. Can't do that, let's give up our freedom and join the other pack he says," she huffed, "He's so quick to conform to what's expected, what's acceptable…I just want him happy." Seth tried hard not to smile while she was spilling her heart out. He was grasping at every word knowing that it wouldn't be long before she'd remember that she disliked him for whatever reason and return to ignoring him. She let out a frustrated breath. "So what about you and Leah? I know you two can't get along all the time."

"Leah is the most perfect sister in the world." At this Tamyra turned towards him.

"You're joshin me right?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No. Leah brought me you." Seth said without skipping a beat. Tamyra could sense how heartfelt his words were but she wouldn't give in that easy.

"Wow. I wouldn't even peg _you_ for being _that_ cheesy." She said and punched him playfully in the arm.

* * *

Seth was all smiles after the bonfire. He talked for a few hours with Tamyra before offering to walk her back to his house. She agreed and even asked if he was staying in his room. Seth declined, not wanting to annoy her brother by changing the sleeping arrangements again. As he headed to the Black's house he slowed his pace when he picked up voices coming from inside Sam's house.

"-need to be ready for anything. He's putting too much trust in her, and she's welcoming them with open arms." Seth realized that was Sam.

"Are you sure they're a threat?" That one was Jared.

"Are you kidding me Jare? Sam was right. They have 40 panthers in that pack, who knows how many alliances they've made. That chick has been here a week and we just _now_ find out she can communicate with her pack mentally at all times." Seth wasn't surprised to hear Paul agreeing with Sam.

"Then what are you proposing we do Sam," That voice surprised Seth," After that show tonight, no one's going to think anything's wrong with them. If Leah says there's nothing wrong with them, Jake's going to agree with her and the Elders aren't going to agree with an attack of any type when Sue and Billy are gonna back up their kids." Seth stopped his eavesdropping at this point and rushed on to the Black's house.

_What in the world was Embry doing with those three?_

* * *

_A/N: Umm I havent responded to reviews in a while but I assure you I'm reading them and I really appreciate them...I just keep forgetting who I've sent a response to and who I havent..._


	7. Chapter 6

"Are you sure it was Embry?" Quil asked Seth for the third time since the boy had appeared on his doorstep.

"Yes I'm positive. I don't know but why would they have their own secret meetings to plan anything, let alone an attack and without Jake?" Seth was pacing. Quil looked torn. "I mean who are they going to attack? Myra? Tre? And why is Embry going all double agent on us?"

"It's happening all over again! Embry's probably going to jump ship, leave me and Jake behind for Sam." Quil stated darkly. Seth stopped his pacing to look at the slightly older teen. He only vaguely knew how isolated Quil felt when Embry then Jake had phased and began avoiding him.

"Maybe he's doing it because of Tenia." Seth suggested. "She's moving here soon isn't she?"

"Yeah but the packs aren't even feuding anymore, even I joined Jake knowing that Claire was here."

"Claire doesn't exactly live here yet. He's having loyalty issues." Quil stopped fuming for a moment as something dawned on him.

"We have to tell Jake."

"What? We can't tell him yet. Embry will quit us for sure. We have to figure out what they're planning first so that if Embry is a traitor he won't know we're on to him and we can keep sneaking into their meetings." Seth firmly stated. Quil thought for a moment.

"Yes. You are right. But how do we keep this hidden from the pack when we phase?" Seth contemplated this new issue before answering.

"I'm gonna call Jake."

"Wait I thought we decided not to tell-"

"No, from now on you and I can only patrol with each other."

"Why?" Quil asked with his arms crossed.

"Because we don't want to give away-"

"No idiot I mean Jake's gonna want reasons why we can't patrol with anyone else." Seth raised his hand in an 'Ah-ha' moment as realization dawned on him.

"I'm mad at Leah, we're sick of hearing about Nessie, I caught Embry checking out Myra, and Embry still owes you fifty bucks?" Quil pursed his lips.

"Yeah that sounds reasonable enough." Seth grinned as he went to use Quil's phone to call Jacob.

* * *

"Leeeeeeeaaaaaaah!" Leah jumped out of her bed at the loud voice and rumbling from her bed. She tried to attack Tamyra who stood over her grinning evily, but the other girl was too fast.

"Darn you and your feline reflexes!" Leah grumbled, "Whaddya want?"

"Can we hang today?" Leah raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden… girlyness.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just want to hang out." Leah agreed having a feeling that this was the girl's true nature when she wasn't constantly saturated with Leah emotions. After Leah got dressed and Tamyra served breakfast complete with melt in your mouth French toast, they left the Clearwater home enjoying the momentary good weather.

"So I guess you finally gave my bro a chance last night." Tamyra giggled. Leah cringed at the sound.

"Yeah. He's a sweet boy, I'm just kind of worried about that." Leah glanced at the other girl through her peripheral.

"Why? Got a beau in your pack that Seth should be worried about?"

"Not exactly…" Tamyra trailed off while Leah waited for her to continue.

"There's a guy in the pack, his name's Damien. He's been interested in me for a while now but I try to ignore him as much as possible. Tre pretty much hates him and he's not very popular amongst the pack, but no one tells him that to his face."

"Is he like some super muscled machine or-"

"He's the Beta Male." Leah's mouth made a perfect 'O' when Tamyra said this.

"If he's so disliked why is he beta?" Leah questioned.

"He's pretty strong physically, and he's really smart although he uses his intellect mainly to get under people's skin. Anyway it's an ongoing fact in our pack that the Beta does all the dirty work that the Alpha doesn't want to taint his image with doing. The thing is with Damien is that he loves _that_ type of work. Disgusts me."

"_He_ does or the work?"

"Both." Leah let out a boisterous laugh at Tamyra's confession. Tamyra smiled shyly.

"Leah, I want you to convince Seth to not show up when my pack comes." Tamyra suddenly pleaded.

"You're his imprint you tell him."

"I-I can't. He'll know something's up and plus I don't want to hurt his feelings." She had grabbed a hold of Leah's arms when she said this. Leah cursed herself for beginning to cave.

"He's going to want to meet them sometime. Anyway, Seth's a big boy. He can handle a little competition." Tamyra huffed realizing that her window of opportunity was gone to beg Leah. Leah picked up one of Tamyra's fleeting thoughts but it was gone too quickly for Leah to comprehend it and she couldn't help but think that Tamyra wasn't telling her everything.

"So how did you like talking to Tre?" Tamyra asked suddenly with a lot of suggestion in her voice. Leah stopped walking and held up her hand in the girl's face.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. There is nothing-and I mean absolutely nothing- going on between your brother and myself that is conversation worthy." Tamyra blinked rapidly while Leah glared at her challenging her to continue on the subject. Tamyra backed down as they continued walking towards the beach. Suddenly Tamyra got a glint in her eyes.

"Race ya she-wolf!"

"Bring it kitten." They dashed off.

* * *

"Quil these sunglasses are stupid, it's not even sunny out." Seth complained while readjusting the large spectacles for the hundredth time on his face.

"They're part of the disguise." Quil needlessly whispered.

"Dude! We are 7 feet tall muscled native men. Who's not gonna know who we are?" Seth said exasperated.

"Hey dude, there's like 30 freaking guys running around the Rez that match that profile. Cover our eyes and no one is sure which two we are." Quil stated assuredly.

"Well that would help if we were sneaking up on a grandma. Did you forget we are spying on dudes that'll probably smell us before we even see them?" Quil stared at Seth who couldn't tell because the shades were blocking Quil's eyes.

"Okay so we get as close as we can then when they catch our scent we say we were just coming for a visit. Problem solved."

"You're older. Shouldn't you have smarter ideas?" Seth accused.

"I don't see you coming up with anything bro?" Quil countered. Seth huffed as the pair continued tiptoeing through the neighborhood like a couple of 007 wannabees. They gradually moved closer to Sam's house. At one point Quil did a tuck and roll across the street. Seth looked embarrassed and dropped his head at his friend's antics. Seth got three houses away from Sam's house when he began hearing voices.

"-red is too analytical and Paul is too-too-"

"Impulsive?"Embry offered.

"Yeah. He's not right for the job. Embry I want you to do it. I need you to do it. It's what our tribe needs."

"Sam…I don't know if I can do this." Seth heard some shuffling, he could only guess that Sam had moved closer to Embry.

"Embry, when you became a wolf, you accepted the responsibility to become a protector of this tribe at all costs."

"What about Jake?"Embry questioned.

"What _about_ Jake?"Sam countered.

"I can't help but feel that I'm betraying him." _I bet you do._ Seth thought.

"Jake spends most of his time with those leeches and their half breed. His mind isn't on LaPush. With those cats coming, we're gonna need all the wolves on the same page to protect our people. Think about your mom, your brothers, _Tenia_." _Always playing the imprint card, _Seth internally huffed as Embry sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'll think about it. Oh and take care of yourself Sam." Seth heard some more shuffling figuring that both were now standing, Seth tried to act casual as he walked past the house. Embry walked out.

"Seth!" Embry called spotting Seth, "What's with the shades man?" _Crap! _Seth tried to lie smoothly,

"It's a new trend. All the guys in Forks are doing it," he failed. Embry wasn't convinced but didn't push it. "So where ya headed?"

"To visit Ten. She'll probably be cooking… you're welcome to come if you want." Embry stated happily.

"No I'm good." Seth lied. He was about to congratulate himself when his stomach grumbled loudly. _Crap Crap! _Embry smirked. "No really I can't. Leah's cooking and I told her I'd come."

"I thought you hate Leah's cooking." _Crap Crap Crap!_

"Well it's more to see Myra. You know that's one nice piece I just can't keep my eyes off." Seth internally flinched at his own disrespect for his imprint. Embry took the bait.

"Well okay if you say so. I'll see you at the pack meeting tomorrow right?"

"Right okay see ya." Seth called nervously as he jogged back towards Quil's hiding spot.

"Hey Seth weren't you going the other way?" Embry called. Seth hesitated.

"Uh… yeah. Right. I just got turned around. Thanks man!" Seth waved as he turned to walk away.

_Stomach I swear if I could I would disown you._

* * *

_A/N: I personally had a lot of fun writing this chapter_


	8. Chapter 7

The pack spent the next week preparing for the arrival of the panther pack. The vamp pack (as Jacob's pack became affectionately called) met and discussed the new patrolling assignments. Quil and Seth were the only two who quite understood the changes. Tre acted as liason between the two packs, informing mainly Jacob, Leah, and the Elders of his pack's travels.

"Mr. Black I hope you don't mind but I had to inform my pack of your numbers and your…split packs." Tre stated shyly.

"Oh no son it is fine. They would probably find it a strange surprise. I know I still do…" Billy trailed off. Tre decided not to question the older man on the matter. They were currently sitting on the Black's front porch. Just then a baby could be heard crying. The two men snapped up and saw Rachel carrying Leonard as she approached the house.

"Hello Tre. Hey dad." Rachel greeted them both pleasantly.

"Hello Rachel." Tre returned the greeting while Billy simply nodded.

"This must be miniature Sam here." Tre said softly as Rachel reached the two.

"How long do you have that boy this time?"Billy questioned.

"Overnight," Rachel said without looking at her father. Billy sighed. "Dad you know Sam needs the help."

"I know the boy needs time to grieve but he has a son now. That kid sees you girls more often than he sees his own father. You know who he's acting like don't you?"

"Dad, Sam's not gonna leave his son like his father did to him. He just needs time and a few weeks are not enough time for him to mourn the loss of his imprint. Besides if he was going to leave he would have done it already." Tre simply played with the baby he now held in his arms. Rachel hadn't noticed when she relinquished hold of the boy and was surprised when she was done speaking to her father. Her gaze softened.

"Oh look he likes you." Rachel cooed as Leo smiled at Tre. Billy couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"He needs some type of male figure in his life." Tre started to nod in agreement then thought better of it.

"Well I'll see you later. The pack should be arriving tomorrow. Goodbye." Tre bounded off the porch as Rachel and Billy waved.

* * *

All of LaPush was abuzz with the coming arrival of the panther pack. The residents that remained oblivious to the wolf pack were still excited about the new mysterious visitors. The meeting spot was a clearing in the woods near the cliffs. All wolves from both packs were to be present. It was decided that all shape shifters would appear in human form. Tre offered to spend the early part of the day in the clearing awaiting the arrival of the panthers in case a scout was sent ahead. Leah offered to patrol the hours that he was posted. Seth decided to spend some time with Tamyra who although still shied away from the teen was more open then she had been at first. Seth was ecstatic. Leah halted her patrol when a figure blurred through the trees. If it was a panther she didn't want to freak them out. The figure slowed and sniffed the air. It was a young woman. Her hair was tied back into a bun and she wore the same attire that Tamyra wore when Leah first met her. _Bra and sweats, these cats have no shame. _The girl quickly made her way in the direction of Tre. When he caught her scent he looked up.

"Rice?" Tre called. The girl moved swiftly towards him.

"Tre! It's so good to see you're okay," the two hugged," Where's your sister?" Rice looked past Tre's head as if she were expecting Tamyra to be with him.

"She's spending some time with our hosts." Rice gave a look that Leah couldn't quite pick out _Approval? _"I was expecting Jay or one of the other scouts to come."

"We wanted to be sure you were safe before sending in the pack. The others are only a few hours behind me." Rice exclaimed. Tre brightened at the news. Then he looked as if he remembered something.

"Rice I want you to meet someone. Leah? Could you come out here please?" Tre called. Leah hesitated between coming out as a human or staying phased. She decided to phase back to human. Tre's eyes brightened at Leah's approach. "Clarice this is Leah. She's the beta of one of the wolf packs," Leah extended her hand to the slightly shorter yet toned woman.

"Hello Leah. I know your pain. I'm the beta female of our pack." The group chuckled. They continued chatter for a few more minutes before Clarice insisted that she had to leave.

"I have to head back and meet the pack halfway. We'll return in a few hours." Without waiting for a response, Clarice phased and ran back the way she came, her black figure disappearing quickly from sight. Leah turned and saw Tre's lingering gaze after the other female.

"She your girl?" Leah questioned.

"No not at all. We're friends. Really good friends." With that Tre returned to his post. Leah not feeling any need to say more phased back to human and continued her patrol.

* * *

A/N: ;)


	9. Chapter 8

The wolves started filing into the clearing two hours later. Jacob arrived taking his position at the head of his pack. Leah stood in the beta position while Seth stood at the third. Quil stood behind him while Embry stood behind Leah. Sam arrived with his entire pack already in formation. The younger wolves stood idly at the back. Tamyra and Tre stood in front of both packs next to each other. Once formation was set up with the wolves it was only another 30 minutes before the scents of the panther pack filled their noses. Although most had gotten used to Tamyra and Tre's scents, the increased concentration of panther smell caused some of the wolves to start growling. Jacob tried calming the wolves while Sam simply stared forward into the trees. Leah let out a low growl of annoyance in his direction. The entrance of the panthers was awe inspiring. Each panther had a specific spot to stand in. They marched like soldiers matching pace with the slow but majestic leadership. Leah caught Clarice's eye who nodded politely. The 30 panthers were spread out coming to a point at the front. The alpha male raised his hand.

"Peace Terrance. Tamyra. We are glad to hear of your successful journey." Tre stepped forward and grasped the alpha's fully extended arm. They exchanged a few words before the leadership set disbanded from the rest of the pack and moved forward. Tre began speaking.

"These are the Quileute wolves. Their alphas are Jacob Black and Sam Uley."

"Greetings Jacob Black. Greetings Sam Uley." The alpha male nodded and bowed in both alpha's direction.

"Um hey." _Real classy Jake, _Leah thought as Jacob received a few well earned snickers from the wolves. Sam remained unmoving.

"I am Orson, Alpha male of this pack. This is my wife and alpha female Veronica," Orson gestured towards the woman on his left. She smiled politely." This is my Beta, Damien." Damien smirked and nodded his head. Leah internally cringed when his eyes narrowed evily in Tamyra's direction who had a fake smile plastered on her face still. Suddenly Veronica spoke.

"And this is my Beta Clarice." When Veronica spoke Leah couldn't help but cringe but she wasn't expecting to feel a tug as a reaction. _Uh oh this can't be happening again. _Leah quickly looked towards Tamyra as the tugging got stronger. Tamyra met Leah's gaze with a worried look.

_Leah what are you doing? _Tamyra thought harshly to Leah.

_I'm not doing anything. I don't think the dimprint likes your alpha female._

_Fine we'll just ignore it._

_I don't think that's a good idea. _Leah and Tamyra's mental conversation stopped when Orson began speaking again.

"We are very glad to hear that you have kept our two members safe and sound. We were very excited to meet you all but something has come up and we must depart immediately." At this all of the wolves' faces dropped. Tamyra sent Leah a rush of disappointment and worry. Before anyone could protest Damien began sniffing the air then approached Orson and whispered in his ear. Orson's face fell.

"Excuse us but we were informed that you only had two packs." Orson said in a confused yet polite manner. Jacob spoke.

"That's correct."

"That's strange, my beta senses more than that. Do you have the others scouting?" Orson asked.

"These are all of our wolves."Jacob assured him.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Damien yelled.

"I'm just saying that there aren't-" Jacob began but Tre cut him off.

"I assure you these are all of the wolves." Tre backed away after receiving a death glare from Damien.

"That one," Damien pointed at Sam," is a fabricated alpha, "I smell two sets of alpha blood. The other alpha smells like that one." Damien finished pointing towards Jacob. Leah saw Seth and Quil exchange a quick look.

Sam's stone face faltered then he growled. Suddenly everyone was dumbly sniffing the air trying to figure out what Damien meant.

"They're going to attack!" Sam suddenly said alarming all of the wolves around him. Before anyone could react an arrow flew straight into the pack of wolves.

"Ah!" Leah gasped as the arrow went past her and straight into Embry's arm. Most of the wolves fell into defensive positions. Leah fell to Embry's side. He held up a hand as he pulled the arrow cleanly out of his arm, the wound already healing.

"There's your third alpha." Damien snarled. This caused most of the wolves to drop their defenses along with their jaws to turn and stare. Seth and Quil seemed to have the widest pairs of eyes as if they realized something. Jacob's expression seemed torn. Embry couldn't rip his gaze away from his best friend and alpha. Leah helped Embry back to his feet as Sam yelled.

"If you even think you can come here, attack us, and get away with it you have another thing coming!" Sam's pack howled in agreement. Jacob and Embry still couldn't stop staring at each other.

Orson looked annoyed with Damien and raised his hand again to request to speak.

"I am sorry brethren. My beta can be impulsive at times. If you please, we would like to continue this discussion at another point in time-"Orson began.

"There's no more time for talk! You hit one of us you hit all of us!" Paul yelled inciting another round of howls. This caused Jacob to snap out of his own world.

"Wait! We accept your offer." Leah wanted to laugh at how quickly everyone's head in Sam's pack whipped in Jacob's direction.

"Jacob what do you think you're doing?" Sam snarled.

"We accept your offer. If you want to fight, then fight we will but we get time to prepare." Jacob stated while raising a hand to silence Sam.

"Fine Jacob Black. How much time do you request?" Orson asked, humor in his voice. Jacob hadn't thought this far yet so he blurted out the first thought that came to his mind.

"Six months." This peaked everyone's interest.

"Six months? Well I guess we will agree to that time limit." Orson stated.

"Dogs must take longer to train." Damien added chuckling along with a few of the panthers. Leah was suddenly flooded with sadness and worry from Tamyra again. The girl was standing stock still in between the wolves and panthers.

"Terrance. Tamyra fall into your places. We will leave n-"

"I'm not going." Everyone's head whipped up at Tamyra's proclamation. Tre seemed worried. Seth exhaled a breath that he had not realized he was holding.

"Tam you have to-" Tre began.

"I'm not going." The alpha female Veronica got en evil gleam in her eyes.

"What do you mean you're not going? You think these _dogs_ will take you in?" Damien questioned her.

"Actually yes that's what I was hoping." Seth moved slightly forward, "I'm bound to…two of them." Leah felt a little proud at the statement. Seth smiled slightly.

"You realize what you're saying don't you?" Veronica said slyly while stepping forward, "You're saying that you wish to leave the pack." There were hisses of disapproval from the panthers," By leaving you are subjecting yourself to the Blood Ceremony." There were more hisses. Seth's smile fell. The wolves looked confused. Tamyra nodded hesitantly. Leah felt panic.

_Blood Ceremony? Leah asked Tamyra quickly._

_Remember what Tre said about it being hard to get out the pack. This is why. The magic of our power is said to manifest from our wrists. The Blood Ceremony is a form of punishment._

_What are you saying? _Leah asked not comprehending.

_This is why I told you to keep Seth away! They're going to cut me. _Tamyra thought quickly.

Leah growled viciously startling the wolves near her. Before Seth could question Leah, Veronica began speaking again.

"Are you sure that is your decision?"

"Tam, you don't know what you're saying. You can't leave the pack!" Tre broke out of line to plead with his sister. Seth let out a whimper.

"Yes I'm sure." Tamyra said strongly after gazing at her brother for a long moment. Tre paled at her answer.

_Myra we can take them! I'm not letting them do this to you. _Leah quickly thought to Tamyra.

_You have to. You break the agreement you just made and these cats will take both wolf packs out. They know everything about you! Sam was right, there's an ulterior motive behind why the pack gains knowledge on other shape shifters. You need the time to prepare to fight them!_

_You can heal right? _Tamyra hesitated before responding which worried Leah.

_Most people don't survive this. If they do the V cut I can probably take it but if they choose the other one I may not- _Tamyra's thoughts trailed away as Veronica spoke again.

"Clarice, prepare Tamyra for the ceremony." Clarice solemnly nodded before stepping forward towards Tamyra.

"Wait! I can't let you do this by yourself!" Tre suddenly yelled.

"Tre, don't feel obligated to do this for me. It's my decision." Tamyra pleaded.

"I'm not leaving my baby sister here by herself or to go through this alone," before Tamyra could protest, Tre turned to Orson," I wish to stay with my sister."

"You're leaving the pack too?" Orson questioned. Tre nodded slowly. "Damien, prepare Terrance for the ceremony."

"With pleasure." Damien said. _I officially dislike that man more than Paul. _Leah thought. She nudged Jacob.

"What Leah?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth.

"Jake you're gonna want to either get Seth out of here or restrain him." Leah whispered low enough that even Seth couldn't hear. Jacob looked confused for a moment then he realized.

"Wait what are they gonna do to them?" Jacob panicked

"Think about it Jake… _Blood_ Ceremony." Jacob growled lowly. He realized they couldn't stop the ceremony from commencing. Jacob made a motion behind his back that signaled Quil and Embry to move towards Seth whose eyes were focused solely on Tamyra. Seth was still oblivious to the fate that awaited Tamyra and Tre. Clarice went to retrieve a large rock from the forest while Damien grabbed Tre roughly and threw him to the ground. The large rock was placed at Tamyra's feet. Clarice forced Tamyra to her knees. Once Damien was finished kicking Tre who lay sprawled on his back, two daggers were produced by one of the other panthers, one placed in both of the beta's right hands. At that moment Seth caught on to what was happening. He let out a snarl so loud and ferocious that Leah felt herself cower. An angry Seth was not something to behold. Embry and Quil quickly restrained him although he continuously struggled under their hold. Orson said a few words then without warning, Damien slashed Tre's right wrist. Tre let out a scream as the blood poured onto the ground. He squirmed then Damien slashed his left wrist. Tre screamed again, this time even louder than the last. This continued on as one more slash was made on both of his wrists. Leah cringed at Damien's eager expression. She tried communicating with Tamyra who had somehow cut herself off from all connection with Leah. The wolves were growing tense, most growling, enraged that they could do nothing to stop the ceremony. Once Tre's screams died down, Orson nodded towards Veronica, who repeated the words that he had said before Tre's slashing. Clarice noticeably inhaled before throwing an apologetic look towards the wolves. She raised the dagger and quickly made the first two cuts on Tamyra's wrists which were rested atop the rock. The blood poured out the sides. Seth howled. Tamyra didn't cry out but the sheer amount of pain she was feeling was transferred mentally to Leah. Leah whined. The next two cuts were made moments later, Leah exhaled discovering that Tamyra did not find these two cuts as painful as the first. Her amount of blood loss was substantial by this point. Seth was nearly hyperventilating from how quick his angry pants were escaping. Jacob had moved closer to add extra restraint on Seth. What Leah wasn't expecting was another round of slashes. Apparently Tamyra wasn't either. She cried out loudly in both shock and pain. Leah felt all of it this time. Even more blood gushed out of the girl's wrists. Her body swayed and Leah could hear her heartbeat getting slower. Seth was moments from phasing.

"Jake if you don't order Seth down, you're gonna have a whole lot of blood on your hands!" Leah whispered harshly. She knew that once one wolf phased, everyone would and the clearing would be a battlefield. She tried to contact Tamyra but the girl's thoughts were sporadic and hazy. Leah started feeling the effects of Tamyra's pain, she got dizzy. Her concentration was shot. Leah tried to alert anyone near her that she was indeed about to lose consciousness but the last thing escaped her lips was her brother's name before she fell into darkness.

* * *

A/N: If you're going 'What the devil just happened?' right now...don't worry you'll get the cliffnotes next chapter


	10. Chapter 9

All Seth felt was rage. He tried hard to pull away from his pack mates but the three of them were too strong. He could feel himself moving slightly but it wasn't enough to matter. All he could think about was the pain that his imprint was feeling across the clearing. Her swaying body and pooling blood made him sick to his stomach. Seth tried to form coherent words, her name, anything to assure anyone that he was still human but all that came out were the howls, growls, and snarls of his enraged wolf that was aching to be released. Just as Seth was about to consent to let the beast free he heard his name.

"Seth…" It was barely above a whisper but it was definitely the way _she_ said his name. But it wasn't _her_ voice. Seth whipped his head back.

"Leah?" Suddenly there was a collection of gasps coming from across the clearing. Seth's eyes rapidly locked back onto his imprint who was no longer swaying. She was sitting straight. Then she rose to her feet. Her movements were slow and deliberate.

"Seth." Seth snapped back to his sister who was still speaking in that strange tone," Don't be alarmed by what you are about to see." Suddenly Leah's eyes began to glow a faint yellow. Seth's internal monologue catalogued the sight as one of the freakiest things he's ever seen. Jacob let out a choked gasp but his eyes weren't on Leah. Seth snapped back to the front realizing that Tamyra's eyes were also glowing that same faint yellow. She glanced back at the wolves before she transformed.

In Tamyra's place stood a large white panther. Seth couldn't help but observe how beautiful she looked and he felt his mouth opening in wonder. Most of the panthers stepped back, intimidated by the animal. The leadership set looked apprehensive, all except Veronica who hungrily looked over the panther. Tre was still on the ground, he looked completely awestruck. Just as soon as the panther appeared, it disappeared. Tamyra's naked body fell limp to the ground as did Leah's. Moments passed before Tamyra was once again fighting for consciousness. She looked at the alpha female exhausted.

"Well it's about time you claimed your birthright…isn't it Naptra?" Everyone's eyes went wide. Leah regained consciousness soon after but before she could question anyone on what was happening Orson began speaking.

"The panther pack recognizes your independence upon completion of the Blood Ceremony. Terrance I hereby anoint you Alpha Male of your rogue pack." Orson said this in a powerful voice that Seth recognized as being the alpha voice. Tre noticeably shuddered at the voice. Orson turned upwards to face the wolves. "We bid you farewell for now." With that the large army of panthers turned and disappeared back into the trees. Tre crawled towards his near lifeless sister. As soon as the pack released their hold, Seth bounded for the two. Leah shook her head before rising to her feet.

"Okay what the heck did I miss?"

* * *

Quil and Jacob ran after Seth towards the two hurting panthers. Leah starts to follow but not before catching the meaningful glance thrown between Sam and Embry as Sam's pack turned to leave. Seth was already holding Tamyra's trembling body close to his own. Leah went towards Tre who was staring at his sister.

"You-You're Naptra?! Are you insane? How long have you known?" Tre's voice was loud and trembling with anger. Seth glared at him while Tamyra attempted to speak.

"I knew all of 30 seconds before you did! I thought I was dead Tre! One minute I'm staring at the sky and the next I'm watching myself turn into some big white animal from way over there," She clumsily waved her arm back in the direction where the wolves were just standing," Took me all of five seconds to realize I was speaking through Leah!" _So that's what I missed, _Leah thought. _Wait a min-_

"You possessed me?!" Leah screeched. Tamyra revealed a nervous smile, "That is by far the freakiest thing I've ever heard! You-you eww! That is an insane breach of my privacy!" Leah yelled while narrowing her eyes.

"It was only for a few moments! I couldn't let Seth phase and Naptra is kind of stingy when it comes to control." Leah ran her hands through her hair frustrated.

"So what now? Everytime you turn into Naptra, I have to take a nap so you can talk?" Tamyra rapidly began shaking her head.

"It wont happen again, I'll let you stay in control of your own body." Tamyra assured her.

"Right, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Technically Leah you wouldn't-" Quil began.

"Shut up Quil!" Leah roared back. In her anger Leah hadn't noticed until now the silent stare down going on between Jacob and Embry. They were both standing at full height. Jacob looked expressionless despite his clenched jaw. Embry just looked embarrassed.

"Jake I don't know what to say." Embry began softly. Jacob opened his mouth to say something but Seth beat him to it.

"You can start by admitting how much of a two timing liar you are!" Seth's tone confused Leah. Everyone looked at him confused except for Quil who crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Yeah Embry why don't you enlighten us on those secret meetings you've been having with Sam." Quil suggested.

"What secret meetings?" Leah asked accusingly.

"Embry and Sam have been plotting to do something together behind your back Jake!" Seth said hurriedly. Jacob's anger spiked but his face didn't betray any emotion.

"Jake, Sam asked me-no pleaded with me-to come back to his pack. He wants me to be beta for a while. He's planning on stepping down as alpha and he knew you wouldn't want to lead all the wolves-"

"I believe his words were 'Jake's mind is not on LaPush'." Seth interrupted harshly.

"-he wants me to eventually take his place as alpha." Embry's statement silenced everyone. All eyes fell on Jacob who finally spoke through clenched teeth.

"So you and Sam knew about this? You two knew all along that you're Billy's bastard kid?" Jacob asked fuming.

"I didn't know that we were brothers until that beta sniffed me out." Embry said eyes downcast from Jacob's insult.

"Just because we have the same blood doesn't make us brothers." Jacob snapped back. At this Embry's head shot up.

"Yeah but I'd think after a decade of friendship and running in the same pack that makes us closer than blood." Now Embry was furious as he took two determined steps closer to Jacob who still stood his ground.

"That just makes you a really convincing liar _Call_." Jacob stated in an even tone. At this point Embry and Jacob were standing only inches from each other. Both were trying to control their breathing. Everyone was waiting to see who would phase first. Embry dropped his glare and shook his head.

"Forget it Black. We're done. Sam offers a trade in the packs, me for Collin and Brady." Embry said backing up.

"They're not one person." Leah stated offhandedly.

"Take it or leave it, either way I'm out." Embry said coldly ignoring Leah's comment.

"Take it." Jacob said quickly. Embry nodded his head before shaking it disgustedly in Seth and Quil's direction. He turned and ran back to the Reservation. Jacob calmed down considerably although no one dared speak to him.

"So….that went well?" Leah asked after a few moments of dead silence.

* * *

A/N: :O


	11. Chapter 10

It didn't take long for word to spread about Embry's newly discovered lineage or the fact that the two visitors were staying indefinitely. Embry switched immediately back to Sam's pack and after a day was promoted to Beta. Collin and Brady were a little apprehensive about being 'traded to the other team' as they put it but everyone agreed to adjust to the idea. Seth was the one most accepting of their joining Jacob's pack. Tamyra and Tre found themselves only associating with the members of Jacob's pack. The strain between Jacob and Embry unleashed a new wave of strain between the packs. Sam did nothing to quiet the growing distrust of the 'vamp pack' rising from within his ranks. The only conversation that seemed to occur was that which happened at Sam's house when Leah went to watch over Leonard.

"Knock Knock," Leah said bored as she entered Sam's house. As she passed through the kitchen, she was surprised by the person who acknowledged her from the living room.

"I would've thought Jake would try to keep you away from the enemy's lair?"

"Surprisingly Paul, you aren't the enemy. And let's not forget, Jacob Black doesn't own me, I can do whatever the freak I want!" Leah's loud voice echoed through the house, startling Leo awake who started crying. Leah flashed a smile and reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of formula. Someone else entered the kitchen.

"Hey Leah."

"Embry." Embry ignored Leah's silent hostility towards him and continued on to another room in the house.

"How's Cols and Brades like being pets to the Cullens?" Paul asked smirking.

"I don't know probably as much as you like the taste of Sam's lips. Oh what's wrong Paul, was yesterday Jared's day?" Leah loved antagonizing Paul who was currently growling. Leah had already popped the bottle in the microwave and taken it out then proceeded towards the nursery until Paul snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"I don't think it would be appropriate for you to be taking care of Sam's kid anymore." Paul said gruffly.

"He's my god son."Leah growled.

"Yeah well he's still Sam's kid and Sam's my alpha so I say you should scamper back to cat and leech lover land and let real wolves raise this kid." Leah's nose flared in anger," Besides I'm sure Jacob would be happy. He already kicked Seth out of his house saying and I quote, 'I don't want anyone being tainted in my pack by a bunch of irresponsible lying dogs or their ignorant fathers!'" This piece of information sparked Leah's interest. _So that's why Seth came back home? _Leah didn't let her ignorance of Paul's statement show. She simply held his gaze in a challenge. Leah actually felt a little proud for Paul, despite how boneheaded he was, the fact that he would stand up for his pack brothers and his imprint's father almost blew her mind. The stare down was interrupted by Sam's entrance.

"Leah can visit anytime she likes Paul," was all Sam said in an even tone. Paul, without anymore encouragement disappeared back into the living room. Sam went to lean against a counter as Embry joined them in the kitchen carrying baby Leo. Leah went to grab him from Embry who moved backwards and said,

"I can feed him." Leah looked back to Sam who was staring off into space completely ignoring the battle for child caring time going on between the two. After a minute or two more, Leah caved and handed Embry the bottle. She huffed and headed for the door.

"See ya Lee." Sam said as he momentarily snapped out of his daydreaming upon realizing she was leaving.

"Sure sure." Leah replied a little harsh.

"Leah tell Jacob-" Embry began to call after her.

"I don't deliver your messages anymore _Call_." Leah snapped back as the door slammed closed. Feeling a little heated from the visit Leah decided to go for a run.

* * *

"Hey Myra, Quil's taking Claire to the beach. I was gonna head out too, would you like to come along?" Seth asked Tamyra as they were sitting down in the Clearwater house eating breakfast. It was the first time Seth had tasted Tamyra's French toast and he audibly moaned during the first few bites. Tamyra had been staring at him strangely so he had decided to break the silence.

"Sure." She said unenthusiastically.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned her. She simply shook her head and continued eating. Knowing that she hated when people pestered her with repeat questions he dropped the topic and went back to eating in silence.

An hour later they were at the beach. Claire was laughing and squealing from atop Quil's shoulders . Seth and Tamyra were walking side by side a few paces behind Quil who was currently running around in circles to Claire's delight. In between Tamyra's sighs, she would make a comment about the weather or the comical duo in front of them. Eventually Seth got fed up.

"I'm sorry but something is obviously bothering you and it's eating me up inside not knowing what it is." Tamyra stopped walking and smiled slightly at his outburst.

"It's my brother. He's having trouble with this _alpha _thing." She stated in a way that seemed like an incredible weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"What's the problem? You're in his pack, isn't it just like him being an overbearing older sibling." Seth asked with humor. Tamyra laughed a little.

"Not exactly. The alpha that's inside of him now is functioning on a one track mind. Its thoughts are, I have a pack, now I need a bigger one. Then he's going to want territory and a mate, then a beta then a beta for his mate. It's insane. Tre was never trained to be an alpha. He was prepared to be a 4th or 3 rd string pack member at best. He doesn't know how to control those alpha tendencies."

"You say it like Tre and alpha Tre are two different people." Seth said not quite comprehending.

"It's going to seem like it. The alpha cat is going to manipulate him so that it achieves its own goals. I know Tre, he'll try to ignore them at first but if he doesn't learn how to curb it properly, it's going to start feeding off of his inner most emotions and desires and basically magnify them so he can't ignore it. That's why most of our leadership seems so…so…"

"Crooked? Evil? Sinister?" Seth offered obviously annoyed.

"Yeah that. I can already feel when he starts to lose control of his own train of thought and I know it's the alpha manipulating him. I try to snap him out of it, but I feel like this isolation here is going to eat him up and he's going to want to leave." This caught Seth by surprise.

"Leave? What about you?" Seth asked slightly panicked.

"I'll probably be able to convince him to come back at some point but if he leaves I'd have to follow," Seth's eyes widened as she continued," He's my alpha and my brother. I'm his pack and because I'm the only one, the intense control he has over me may be too much for me to deny him what he wants. I know I'm bound to you and to Leah but I don't know how tightly this inner panther of mine is really going to cling onto those bonds when faced with those of an alpha. He told me that he was so impressed with the amount of control that not only Jacob but Sam possessed over their alpha tendencies. Jacob's born with it and Embry I suppose, but Sam had to in essence, train himself and Tre doesn't trust he'd have enough control as any of them to be able to think clear minded let alone give me any type of freedom." Seth pondered the new information for a moment.

"What if he had help? What if we had Jacob teach him how to control his alpha? I'm sure he'd help." He offered hopeful.

"I think Jacob has his hands full with the battle coming in less than six months and with this wolf pack drama you guys have going on." Tamyra motioned in the direction of a few of the younger wolves who were on the beach and had moved away from the advancing group of four. Seth chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe if he focuses on the battle coming, he'll not have time to go bipolar on us." Tamyra laughed loudly at this as they continued their stroll along the coast.

* * *

Leah ran through the trees loving the feel of the wind whipping through her fur. She decided to try a few tricks she had learned from her feline friends and began jumping from tree to tree. Although she wasn't as graceful as her teachers she was still quick enough to keep her momentum going. She carried a little more weight than the panthers though and would sometimes lose control of said momentum. This being one of those times as she suddenly flew too high into the air and plummeted to the forest floor. She landed with a thud earning a laugh from someone nearby.

"Nice wipe out _puppy_." _Shut up Tre. _Leah yelled mentally. It came out as a growl which only caused Tre to laugh some more. After Leah chased him around, snapping at him she decided to phase back to human.

"What are you doing way out here _kitten_?" Leah snarled playfully. Tre smirked before gliding to a tree and hoping onto one of its low hanging branches. Once seated he responded.

"Just thinking and meditating. It keeps me calm." Leah moved closer and Tre tensed slightly before questioning Leah," So what are you doing? Practicing for the Olympics?"

"Nope just calming down as well." Tre relaxed some before dropping his smile and jumping from the tree.

"I apologize for all the stress we've put on your people. If I knew it would have come to this I would have never let Tam leave in the first place."

"It's not your fault. Take it from me, the pull from the dimprint is impossible to ignore. I've tried and realized that I'm only postponing the inevitable and putting myself through more pain than necessary." Leah said sounding defeated as she sat on a nearby stump. Tre stepped closer to her.

"I'm sure you put up a strong fight." Tre offered. Leah nodded. They settled into a comfortable silence. After a moment Tre spoke again. "That's strange."

"What is?" Leah asked only slightly curious.

"Your scent…you have one." Leah's curiosity was spiked at this point. She had discovered that the panthers did not give off a scent to her despite her pack brothers' insistence. She learned that she did not give off a smell to Tamyra or Tre either.

"Well…what do I smell like?" Leah asked a little uncertain at this change.

"You smell," he took a deep whiff, "-beautiful?" He posed it as more of a question. Leah took offense.

"What? Did you expect me to smell like poo?"

"I expected you to smell more like the other wolves, but this scent you give off is absolutely heavenly."

"Well that's false advertisement if I've ever seen it." Leah chuckled at her own joke. Tre smiled but the distant look on his face indicated to Leah that he was still enjoying her scent. "Okay that's enough cat boy, no getting intoxicated off my smell." Leah joked but Tre's eyes darkened. He was suddenly right in front of her breathing slowly and deeply. He moved so quickly that Leah hadn't even realized that he had pinned her wrists above her.

"I can smell you as much as I want." He hissed and took another deep whiff as if proving his point. Leah snapped out of her shock and shoved him away.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" She yelled. Tre's expression suddenly turned apologetic.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Before Leah could respond he darted through the trees and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

"Her brother is really going Dr. Jekyl Mr. Hyde on us?" Quil asked Seth as they sat on Quil's porch. Seth nodded. "Man that's so creepy…and kinda cool." Seth rolled his eyes.

"It can't be cool if Myra's so worried about it. I mean I wanted to know what was bothering her so bad now I can't help but want to fix it. Ugh! I don't know how to help a dude with becoming an alpha."

"I've said this once man and I'll say it again. Ask Sam." Seth stared at Quil before knocking him upside the head.

"Dang man! You hit as hard as your sister!" Quil said as he rubbed his head.

"Did you forget that we're feuding with Sam because he turned Embry against us? Or were you just not there that day?" Seth asked annoyance seeping through his tone. _When did I get so Leah-y?_

"I guess it wouldn't work anyway. They haven't liked each other from day one. Now that they're two alphas, they'd probably just tear each others' heads off. Well I guess Sam would do the tearing since we're stronger than the cats."

"If Sam could even catch Tre. Have you seen how fast they move?" Seth suggested. Quil agreed.

"I mean we wouldn't even know if he was any stronger cause there's no one fast enough to keep up with him. How can we even battle that panther pack if we can't catch them?" Quil asked frustrated. Cue Seth's 'Ah-ha moment'

"That's it! We know someone who can keep up with them and tell us how strong they are." Quil waited for Seth to continue. "The Cullens! They're fast and strong. They can help us train for the battle!"

"You forget my young padawan that Jacob said he didn't want the Cullens involved with this. He said and I quote 'This is a battle between shape shifters, the vampires have nothing to do with it.'"

"You know he was just saying that because he doesn't want the family of his precious Nessie to get hurt. Besides they'd only help us train, not be involved with the actual battle. And Jasper could probably help Tre gain control of his alpha insanity." Seth finished smug.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Jacob roared at the pack meeting once Seth was done stating his case. Seth cowered slightly from the volume, "The Cullens are not getting involved with this and that's final!" Jacob added as if he were a father closing an argument with his son.

"Jacob I usually don't interfere with your pack's affairs," Tamyra stated," but Tre's not going to be much good to you all in the battle if he's not in control of his alpha." Tre spoke up then.

"I can handle this alpha thing on my own."

"But-" Tamyra began to protest before Tre shot her a look that silenced her. He then turned back to Jacob.

"You focus on the battle. I'll go along with whatever you decide." It was then that everyone noticed the heavy tension between the brother sister cat duo. Seth went to sit next to Tamyra and silently comfort her as she stared at the floor of the Clearwater's living room.

"Perhaps we should still consider them as good sparring partners to prepare for the battle." Leah offered knowing that if she approved of an idea, Jacob had no choice but to consider it. He shot her a pleading look.

"I know the Cullens and once they catch wind of a battle this close to their home they're either going to want to leave or join in. Right now it's better if they stay in Forks and if they think they can give us an advantage they'll want to join in, especially Emmet and Jasper. It's hard enough trying to keep this out of my mind and away from Edward when I visit Nessie."

"Then you make it clear that we want no unfair advantages, that we only want their help in training. I mean don't we have an' I help you in battle you help me with training' voucher or something with them?" Leah suggested. Collin raised his hand to speak. Leah shook her head at his youth. Jacob nodded in his direction to speak.

"What's so great about training with them anyways? We're fighting panthers, not vampires." He asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of training harder than what you'll actually have to do? The panthers are weaker than us but they have greater numbers and they're faster. We practice with the vampires who match us in strength and beat us in speed then we'll be more than prepared to fight the cats." Seth answered him.

"As is, the only ones who have a chance of even getting close to the panthers are Tamyra, Tre, and Leah." Quil added. Collin nodded his head in understanding. Tamyra looked as if she wanted to say something but every time her mouth would open to speak, Tre would shoot her a glare and she would close it again. Leah and Seth were the only ones who noticed this. Leah decided to be more vocal with irritation than Seth.

"Tamyra you look as if you have something to say. Would you like to say it?" Leah said loudly drawing all attention towards Tamyra who looked at the other girl pleadingly. She glanced quickly at Tre then thought better of it and glanced at Seth who looked at her encouragingly.

"Panthers are clever, conniving, and cunning. Even if you can catch up to them, the fluid movements are purely instinctual. We're not thinking just doing. You can't just rush in and expect to clash with them. They'll run circles around you if you're too straight forward with your attack. Not to mention, Damien will be leading them so you have to worry about ambushes and traps." Tre released a long sigh when Tamyra was finished speaking. She shot him a look that he quickly countered.

"Is something bothering you _Terrance_?" Leah asked still irritated. Tre looked at her then towards Jacob and back to her.

"No not at all." He said with fake pleasantry. Suddenly Brady spoke up.

"So what are these special abilities you've been talking about of the Cullens?"


	13. Chapter 12

Jacob had eventually consented to asking the Cullens for help with training. When Jacob first proposed the idea he wasn't surprised when both Emmet and Jasper were grinning ear to ear at the thought of fighting the panthers. Their smiles fell just as quickly when Jacob spelled out his conditions. Although Edward was slightly disappointed himself he couldn't help but agree with Jacob's unspoken reasoning for not involving the family in the fight. His enthusiasm returned as did Carlisle's when Jacob informed them of the two guests that were staying with the Clearwaters. Jacob filled the Cullens in on all that had happened since Emily's death and he knew Carlisle was becoming increasingly curious about the new shape shifters. The invitation to train had been extended to the LaPush pack who declined the offer saying: "We have better things to do than play tag with bloodsuckers and kittens."

Day one of training had started out exceptionally well when the vamp pack and the cat pack showed up at the Cullen's house. Renesmee walked straight up to Tamyra and offered her hand up to her face. Tamyra, after receiving conflicting views from Leah and Jacob, one shaking their head slightly while the other nodded profusely, allowed the young half vampire to touch her cheek. When she pulled back after the image was gone Tamyra spoke.

"I'm not gonna lie kid…that's kinda creepy." Jacob's smile fell as did Renesmee's but hers was only momentary before she snapped back.

"It's not as creepy as a giant cat being possessed by a vengeful spirit!" The young girl stuck out her tongue and returned to her mother's side. This elicited a laugh from the entire group.

The training began with a few races to gauge everyone's speed. Seth, Collin, Brady, and Quil competed amongst themselves knowing that they didn't have a chance against their alpha and beta let alone the panthers or vampires. The first few races between the latter two groups began with the face off between Jacob and Leah. After winning 4 of their 5 short distance sprints in human form and all of the 5 wolf form races, it was determined that Leah would hold on to her crown.

"I want a go." Tamyra said suddenly after Leah had beat Jacob for the ninth time. Leah bobbed her wolf head up and down signaling the other girl over. When Tamyra didn't change forms Leah gave her a weird look.

_Forgetting something Fluffy? _Leah asked her mentally. Tamyra gave her a snide look before responding.

_I thought I'd take it easy on you Fido. _Leah barked a laugh. Rosalie surprisingly offered to count them off. She stood at the finish line counting down from 3.

"…2…1…Go!" They were off. Leah at first thought she had a nice lead on Tamyra but the girl was easily keeping pace with her. Just as quickly Leah saw Rosalie in the distance and knew she'd have to push it to beat the other girl. Leah worked her four legs to the max as did Tamyra on her two. The two figures blurred past Rosalie whose blond hair flew with the gusts of wind.

"Leah won that one, but just barely." Rosalie stated. Tamyra flashed a smile at Leah who wasn't showing signs of tiring anytime soon.

_Race ya back kitten, this time in form_. Tamyra hesitated. She hadn't changed since the encounter with the other panther pack, too worried at how deeply Naptra's spirit had rooted itself. _It can't hurt to check. _Tamyra conceded and let the transformation take place. She let out a purr of satisfaction at realizing she had transformed into her original black panther form. Rosalie had already taken off back towards the Cullens house to stand as finish line for their second race. As soon as Rosalie called them off, Leah knew she lost. Tamyra's panther had shot off at barrier breaking speed without any type of momentum needed. It was strange racing Tamyra in this form she realized because the girl made hardly any noise as she blurred through the trees and she easily dodged obstacles as if they weren't even there to begin with. When they reached the finish, Leah a full two seconds behind the panther, felt exhaustion over take her and phased back to human form. Her muscles needed to relax. Tamyra smiled before patting Leah on the back reassuringly.

"You're getting faster Leah, I actually had to push a little." Seth bombarded Tamyra with a hug and words of congratulations. Leah rolled her eyes just as Tre who had been excessively quiet the whole time, spoke up.

"I think you need a real challenge Tam." Tre said playfully although there was still a dark glint in his eyes. Leah narrowed her eyes in his direction. Something in his voice had stopped Tamyra's laughter and she immediately consented, her voice returning to a cold tone.

"Which form?" She asked not looking her brother in the eye.

"The only one that matters." He replied with fake playfulness. Everyone watched the scene apprehensively. The two phased revealing their twin panther forms. The obvious difference being that Tre was a half head taller than Tamyra. Just as Rosalie went to take her spot at the finish line deep in the woods, Edward grabbed her shoulder.

"He wants it to be a full lap. I'll count them off." Rosalie nodded and went to stand by Emmet who was grinning madly. Edward stood between the two panthers as they nipped back and forth at each other.

"2…1…go!" Their take off was incredible. It was as if the two had literally disappeared from their spots. The group could feel the wind and hear it but they could hear nothing else. After about ten seconds both forms re-emerged from the trees. The race ended but both panthers began hissing and swiping at each other. Leah tried to focus on Tamyra's sporadic thoughts but all she could pick up was

_Controlling idiot…dangerous…painful. _Leah couldn't take it, she looked to Edward who also looked deep in thought as if he was trying to decipher the scene. Having seen enough Jacob decided to break up the sibling's fight.

"Hey hey hey. Break it up. It's just a little competition." Tamyra backed away from her brother as he turned his aggression on Jacob who didn't look intimidated. Tre suddenly regained control and phased back to human. Tamyra phased as well and pulled clothes for both her brother and herself to change into.

"Tre won that one," Edward announced although there were no erupting sounds of excitement to follow," I think it's time you had real competition as well Tre," Edward added earning him a few concerned glances.

"Edward are you sure-" Bella began a little worried, Edward stopped her by gently rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sure. Besides it looks like he needs to let out a little aggression." Tre silently agreed and stopped putting his clothes on. He let them drop to the ground as he transformed back into his panther form.

"Easy…" Edward soothed. Leah could only guess that he was responding to some of Tre's thoughts. Alice this time took over calling out the race. It was another lap. Edward and Tre raced a few times, Edward won most of them but Tre won a few of the later races. He showed no signs of exhaustion and was only being pushed by the competition to get faster. The rest of the day was spent sparring with the male vampires and feeding the shape shifters. The fight between Tre and Jacob proved to be the most tense. Leah was tempted to break the fight up a few times when she even saw Jacob starting to lose some control while fighting the other alpha.

When the male shape shifters decided to take their sparring farther out into the trees, Edward approached Leah and Tamyra.

"I was listening to many of Terrance's thoughts and they're very disturbing to say the least."

"Is it a jumbled bipolar mess?" Leah asked having heard Tamyra's thoughts on the subject.

"Sort of. It's more than that though. He's a genuine person, kind, and respectable, he reminds me of Jacob and Seth in some ways but I can hear when his mind takes this subtle shift and I could tell that it was the alpha taking control. I dug deeper and realized that most of the time he's arguing with himself but it's like the battle of the wits and whoever can confuse the other one wins. Sadly, the kind Terrance usually loses if there's too much emotional stimuli." Tamyra let out a sigh. "Jasper had to calm him down a few times just to get him to focus on the race."

"What did Jasper pick up from him?" Leah asked.

"Jasper didn't want to spar with him because his emotions are all over the place. He switched just like that from human to wild animal in no time at all. All it takes is the slightest hint of challenge or aggression. He sees all the guys as a threat but he sees Jacob as the biggest threat that he knows he can't challenge yet, that's why he's not fighting with him as hard as he could." Edward paused before turning towards Tamyra. "When you two raced…what happened?" Edward looked especially frustrated as he asked this. _So he couldn't pick out their thoughts either._

"I'm not even sure but I can hear all of his thoughts. When we changed I felt like I was drowning in his feelings. He has some seriously messed up thoughts swimming around that head of his and they were starting to manipulate me as well-"

"What kinds of things. You thought something was dangerous-" Leah interrupted.

"He was planning an attack on the pack. He sees you wolves as more of a threat than the other panthers. He almost convinced me actually but I started arguing with him so that I didn't have to listen. It wasn't doing much good so it escalated into a fight." Tamyra's face for the first time actually hinted at genuine fear.

"It's dangerous for him to continue like this. He's concealing so many emotions deep within himself that the alpha is simply regurgitating them on an even greater scale. If he doesn't come up with a balanced form of give and take with his alpha, he's going to do something rash." Jasper said quickly appearing near their circle.

"I'll see what I can do." Tamyra said softly just as the guys could be heard returning in the distance.


	14. Chapter 13

The shape shifters gathered their belongings and got ready to leave the Cullen's property after a day of training.

"Man those panthers are fast! Did you see how close that race was between Tre and Edmond-"Brady started.

"Edward." Seth corrected.

"Yeah Edward. Man oh man, if all those cats are that fast…we got a lot of work to do." Brady finished. Collin agreed then thought of something.

"Yeah but what was with him and his sister though? That's some insane sibling rivalry if you ask me." Collin commented.

"Hey Seth, do you and Leah ever go at it like they do?" Brady asked laughing.

"Oh please, you know Leah would take Seth down." Quil answered much to Seth's dismay. They all laughed while Seth attempted to shoot them glares. He didn't put much energy into them though. He was actually a little worried that Tre had showed so much of his aggressive side. Tamyra seemed better off when she wasn't around her brother, that's why he had suggested the guys go out to the woods for a while. Seth wanted to be able to watch Tre closely. It was strange. One minute he'd be joking with the guys and the next his testosterone meter would peak and he'd be ready to take out anyone who infiltrated his personal space. _At least we got some good training in though._

"Hey we'll see you guys later." Quil called after Collin and Brady. Seth had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize when they had made it back to the Reservation. The two younger boys waved back before heading to their homes. Quil pulled Seth along the road.

"Where we goin man?" Seth asked confused.

"We have some reconnaissance to do. I saw Paul and Jared scoping us when we were at the Cullens." This confused Seth. He hadn't even picked up their scents. Quil led them to a hide out across from Sam's house. They were hidden between houses as to not draw suspicion if their scents were picked up. Seth focused hard to pick up the conversations going on in the house.

"He must think it's going to be a difficult fight if they're training this early."Jared was speaking

"He's just being overly cautious."

"It looks like he's just going to have the leeches fight the battle for him."Paul spat.

"No. Jake may be the leeches' lapdog but he still has too much pride to ask them to fight his battles."Sam stated.

"If you can call that pride. He sure was quick to get rid of Embry when he found out he was a threat." Paul said skeptically.

"I still think it's logical for us to work with Jake's pack. He has inside knowledge from the panthers and both packs are going to be needed to take down those other cats." _At least Embry still has some sense._

"Let him make the first move. He's not letting us in on any of his plans and he's keeping his pack away from us." Paul said determinedly.

"He did offer to let us join their training today."Jared countered.

"That's bull and you know it. He knew we would decline that offer. He wants to look like the good guy and say he tried to cooperate with us when all he wants is for our pack to go in there unprepared, so that his little pack and family can take out the main heads."

"I don't think-" Someone started to protest.

"Jacob Black has this all planned out. Right now we're going to go in there and get slaughtered. As long as we play the sacrificial distractions and his pack gets out alive, a few casualties on our side will be well worth it to him. All he cares about is that half breed of his and those stinkin bloodsuckers!" Paul finished his impassioned speech with a slam on a table.

"Calm down Paul. I know you feel- heck we all feel betrayed by Jacob but we can't just jump to concl-" Embry began before his distant voice was cut off by one very close to Seth.

"Well well well what do we have here? A couple of leech lovin spies?" Seth tensed when he realized he and Quil were surrounded by five of the younger wolves. Although the two had more experience fighting, 2 against 5 still wasn't good odds. The leader of the group started pushing Seth and Quil towards Sam's house. The four wolves seated in the house looked up at the interruption.

"We found these two spying across the street," the leader said. Seth could tell that before the boy changed into a wolf he probably had a very nasally voice which made him want to laugh internally. The five blocked the exits to the house while Quil and Seth stood awkwardly before their former packmates. Seth looked around uneasily before swinging an arm up to scratch his head.

"So um hey bros." Jared shook his head at Seth, his face a mix between amusement and annoyance. Quil apparently didn't like Seth's soft approach.

"Okay let's just cut to the crap. Jacob and Embry are fighting because of their family issues and its messing with both packs' minds. This is stupid because number one we have an enemy that's after all of us, we do not have time to be fighting amongst ourselves. And you have no right to call Jake a traitor because you all have or had imprints and you know how hard it is to not want to protect them. Jake is doing what he thinks is right to protect our people and Renesmee so if you have a problem with that then you can take a short trip off a tall cliff!" Quil huffed then bulldozed his way through the lanky teens and back out the door before anyone could respond. Seth, torn between feeling smug for Quil and awkward because he was still standing there said,

"Well bye bros." He caught up to Quil who had already gone half a block down the street. "Geez man, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Yeah well all I know is I'm locking all my doors tonight." Seth laughed and slapped his friend on the back.

* * *

A/N: *wipes sweat from forehead* 4 more chapters man that was insane. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers they make me excited!


	15. Chapter 14

"Seth have you seen mom recently?" Leah asked Seth one afternoon as she fixed lunch. Seth joined her in the kitchen.

"No I haven't. I think she's been spending a lot of time in Forks with Charlie." Leah nodded before commenting again.

"They must be hanging with Billy as well."

"Actually no. Mom said with all this split pack drama, Billy's been real torn up about it. Mom's the only elder really on our side. Old Quil and Billy are conflicted for obvious reasons. Billy mainly because of Jacob and Embry." Leah found it frustrating that the pack drama was also causing drama amongst the elders.

"You'd think Billy would be more partial to Jacob but then again he had to know all this time that Embry was his son…" Leah trailed off. Seth fidgeted wanting to change the subject.

"Where's Myra and Tre?" Seth asked suddenly.

"Out. I think they're training with each other." Leah said disinterested. Seth's expression turned to one of concern.

"They've been doing that all week. They should rest."

"I think it's more his wanting to be prepared. I guess training with the Cullens twice a week isn't enough for him. " Leah finished her lunch. She turned to sit and eat but after the look of rejection on Seth's face, got up and fixed him some food as well caving after 2 minutes of his puppy dog eyes.

"So Tamyra has opened up to me a lot recently. I think she may even be up for us becoming a-"

"Yeah Seth, surprisingly I don't really care. As long as she's not avoiding you like the plague, my job of meddling sister is done." Leah said quickly cutting off Seth's attempt at small talk.

"Leah you're a girl. Shouldn't you like to hear gossip like this?" Seth asked genuinely confused. Leah tossed the plate of food towards him then sat and returned to her food.

"Seth I'm a female shape shifting wolf. I'm about as far from typical girl as you can get and I don't really want to _gossip_ with my 25 year old looking teenage baby brother who still wets the bed." Leah finished smoothly without looking him in the eye. Seth feigned offense. Once he was done eating his plate of food, Seth cleaned his dish then jumped up.

"I'm off. I'll probably be at Quil's if you need me." On his way out the door, Tre was entering. They nodded at each other. Tre walked by Leah sitting in the kitchen.

"Smells pretty good in here." He said pleasantly while gazing at Leah's profile. Leah responded without looking at him.

"Me or the food?"

"Both," he said in as nice a voice he could muster. Leah looked up then and noticing that there was no evil glint in his eyes decided that he was worthy of her conversation.

"So…you have a reason for training so much or is working your little sister to death some weird past time for you?" Leah asked coldly. Tre's gaze shot towards the ceiling while he put on a fake half smile.

"I just want to be prepared," he answered as if he had been asked this question a hundred times already. Leah made a noise to signal her doubt. Before Tre could retaliate, the front door opened and in walked Tamyra.

"Hey!" The two returned her greeting unenthused. Tamyra took notice of the scene and sudden silence.

"Oh please don't stop talking on account of my entering the room... especially if it's about me." Tamyra put her hands on her hips as she said this earning her a light chuckle from her brother and a smile from Leah. Tamyra pleased with her abilities to change the mood turned her attention to Leah.

"Have you seen Seth?" This brought a huge grin to Leah's face as she instantly replayed the scene that had just occurred with her brother during lunch.

"You just missed him." Leah said feigning disinterest. Tamyra rolled her eyes after reading Leah's thoughts.

"Guess I'll just have to _mysteriously_ show up near Quil's house…"

"You don't strike me as the stalking girlfriend type."

"I'm not. I'm just feeling extra menstrual today."Tamyra admitted.

"What? I thought you didn't bleed just like me?" Leah questioned slightly shocked.

"Uh hello man in the room?" Tre interjected disgusted. Both girls ignored him.

"I don't bleed I just always have an off week." Tamyra confessed.

"Me too!"Leah agreed.

"I know-" Tamyra confirmed before her brother made an obnoxiously loud exit through the back door. The two girls grinned evily at each other. "Now that doofus is gone," Tamyra sat across from Leah in the kitchen changing her expression to one of total exhaustion," I cannot take another day of this crappy training schedule he has going on. He's like some demented energizer bunny, he wears me out but he seems to have this never ending supply of energy. He just keeps going and going and going and going-"

"Okay I get it," Leah cut her off annoyed, "Just tell him you can't keep going like this or just don't show up, I mean what's the worst he can do, use his pathetic excuse of an alpha voice on you?" Leah questioned laughingly. Tamyra cringed at the mention of the voice.

"Those pups think Sam's bad with using his voice, I assure you, Tre is pure evil when he uses that thing. It's got that weird deep vibrato to it so you feel like there's two voices yelling at you," Tamyra exclaimed while scrunching up her face and making hand motions to visualize the voice. Leah simply laughed at her disgust. "I don't know. I'll deal…I have no choice but to." Tamyra sighed although it was more of one of relief having let out her feelings on her brother's abuse of power. "I'm gonna go stalk your brother now. Bye!" With that Tamyra skipped out the door. Leah shook her head amused then decided to educate herself on the real world by reading the news paper. _Wonder what's good in the comics section…_

* * *

"I guess we'll have to get Collin and Brady to do recon for us from now on." Quil told Seth as they dug around in his backyard. More like Quil dug using a shovel from his tool shed and Seth scraped the ground using one of Claire's 'Blue's Clues pail and shovel' kits. "The guys will be on the lookout for us since they already caught us doing it once." Seth agreed not committed to the conversation because of his rising frustration with his digging tools. "You know most of the old pack thinks Collin and Brady hate us so they'll be more willing to talk to them…hey,"Quil piped up having realized something," We could have them pull an Embry and get info out of the younger wolves." Seth didn't respond, he had somehow just got the 'shovel' stuck in the ground after slamming it a little too hard. He pulled a few times before the plastic toy broke in half. The surprisingly loud crack startled Quil. "Hey dude, Claire loves that thing you're gonna have to buy her another one!"

"Sure sure," Seth grumbled.

"Hey guys…what _are_ you doing?" Both Quil and Seth's heads popped up at Jacob's voice.

"Hey Jake," Seth began, "We were just talking about how we're gonna get Collin and Brady to spy for us since we already blew our covers." Quil shot Seth a look clearing telling him that he had said too much.

"Wait you guys have been spying-" Jacob started to question.

"On Sam's pack. We just wanted to make sure they weren't gonna try anything shady, you do realize they outnumber us like 3 to 1." Quil cut in explaining. Jacob thought the information over for a few moments.

"Okay, just make sure they don't get caught. The relationship between the packs is strained as it is." Jacob said while shrugging, "But what I wanted to know is why you have about 20 holes in your backyard Quil? You're not starting to have dog tendencies are you?" Jacob asked with humor although he was slightly concerned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Quil asked, after not getting a response he elaborated," I watched the History Channel today and they were talking about this excavation in Egypt and I figured, hey this is a Quileute reservation, I probably have buried family heirlooms or something just sittin in my backyard or at least some part of a skeleton." Quil finished excitedly as Seth jumped in.

"Yeah and he gave me this crap toy to help dig. What kind of archaeologist are you?" Seth complained.

"Hey, you take your toys and you like it. Plus the economy is bad, can't spend too much money on fancy shmancy tools." The banter caused all three to laugh. Seth stopped suddenly when he caught a whiff of something.

"Do you guys smell that?" Seth asked, both of his comrades shook their heads," Smells like heaven just walked by on two feet." Seth said getting off the ground and heading towards Quil's front yard. Jacob smirked realizing that the younger teen had picked up Tamyra's scent from two blocks away.

* * *

A/N: thought I'd put this up, it went through mild cleaning, I put some notes on my profile page if anyone cares :p


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: **Warning: **read this chapter at your own risk...you'll still be able to follow if you want to just skip to chapter 16

* * *

Two weeks of training, courting, and goofing around passed. Leah returned home from training at the Cullens to a darkened house.

"Mom?" Leah called out having noticed that the front door was unlocked but the lights were off. She caught the scent before she heard the muffled noise coming from deep in the house. She dashed off towards the bedrooms. The muffled noise became one distinct voice and one snarling voice.

"Tamyra?" Leah asked concerned and confused when she saw the girl sitting on the floor, her back against the door to Seth's room. She looked up, her eyes red from having cried recently.

"You need to leave Leah." She said in a harsh whisper then sniffed. Before Leah could answer she could hear a bang come from someone hitting the door from the inside followed by a vicious snarl. Tamyra after receiving two more blows from the door moved her feet to brace them against the wall across the hall.

"Tamyra what's in-"

"It's Tre. He lost control. I didn't know where else to take him." She said in a rush while her body shook from yet another blow from the door. _So that's why they didn't show up at the Cullens._

"You're telling me that Tre's about to break my brother's door down?" Leah asked getting angrier, her aggression only inciting more bangs and snarls. "Tre you better calm your butt down before I-"

"Leah it's you he wants!" Tamyra admitted cutting her tirade off. Leah looked especially confused so Tamyra continued, "He wants to claim you. He wants you to be his alpha female!" Leah's expression changed from one of confusion to one of shock, as Tre began what Leah assumed was scratching through the door. Leah, realizing what affect her voice was having on the teenage male, attempted to speak mentally with Tamyra but her thoughts simply echoed in her own mind. Tamyra caught on to her new confused look."He ordered me to not listen or speak to you mentally. " Leah settled for conversing normally.

"I don't belong to anyone!" she whispered harshly.

"Leah you're the only female shape shifter around that's not related to him and not bound to anyone. His alpha side wants a mate- wants _you_-badly." Leah ran a hand through her hair.

"Myra how could you let it get this bad with him and not tell us?"

"He didn't want me to tell. He figured –umph," Tre slammed into the door once more,"-that if any of the alpha wolves could control themselves so could he. He's stubborn when it comes to wanting to do things on his own."

"Can't you talk him down?" Tamyra gave Leah an 'Are you kidding me?' look before responding.

"I've tried, he's not responding anymore, his thoughts are so far gone that it doesn't even sound like him. I had to phase back to human just to keep _my_ sanity."

"I'm gonna call the guys-" Tre's manic sounds stopped for a moment. Tamyra seemed to be focusing when her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Leah get out!" She screamed just before jumping to her feet. The entire door burst off its hinges as Tre's body flew through into the hallway. Leah didn't stay any longer as she darted for the door. After about 2 seconds, Leah could hear the snarling coming from behind her. As soon as she burst through the front door she heard a thud and more snarling and hissing assuming that Tamyra had tackled her brother. Leah kicked up her speed taking advantage of Tamyra's efforts to slow her brother down. Leah headed for the forest, still running on two legs she hoped that no one was up this late and could make out her nearly blurring figure as she sprinted for her haven. Leah's heartbeat rose as she heard the quickly advancing pairs of feet behind her. Everyone was still in human form but Leah knew with how fast they were running behind her, she'd never have a chance to phase. She kept running. Leah felt a tug of her dimprint and stopped running immediately. Simultaneously a panther flew above her head landing 10 feet in front of her. She realized immediately that it was Tre but before he could even finish letting out a snarl Tamyra was in panther form as well and crashed into him. The collision, jump started Leah's legs again as she switched directions and headed for the beach. _If I can just get him to the ocean._

Leah burst through the tree line, the sudden change in texture beneath her feet caused her to stumble slightly. That was all it took for the panthers to catch up to her again. They both emerged back in human form naked having burst out of their clothes not one second behind Leah who pushed her legs hard to get as close as she could get to the water. _Almost there! Almost there! Fight him in the water! _Leah could only hope that cats really did hate water.

"Tamyra take her down!" Tre roared. It was an alpha command and Leah couldn't even brace herself for impact before Tamyra's body crashed into to her own, pinning the she-wolf to the sand beneath them. Tre advanced on them quickly. Tamyra looked at her brother pleadingly.

"Tre you do not want to do something stupid that you'll regret!" Leah squirmed beneath her. Tamyra's grip loosened ever so slightly as if she was asking Leah to throw her off. Leah complied but was already restrained by Tre before Tamyra even hit the ground. Leah tried freeing herself but she hadn't realized how much stronger he had gotten. _If I could just maneuver out of his hold._

"Tamyra!" The girl's head snapped up, "Make Leah submit to me." The girl looked near tears at the command. Leah tried to phase then but was suddenly hit with a strong wave of calming emotion. She felt submissive and defeated. The feelings were so strong that Leah found them disorienting. Her struggling stopped. She watched as Tamyra grudgingly continued to obey, her eyes already misty.

"Terrance don't do this." It was the first time Leah had heard Tamyra say her brother's full name. Her voice sound just as defeated as Leah felt. Tre lowered Leah's body to the ground. It was strange to feel the invisible bonds that kept her from escaping. It was more like a foggy haze. Leah barely noticed when Tamyra slumped to the ground holding in her sobs. It was the only clue to Leah that something bad was about to happen. Tre shot a look that Leah didn't see, towards his sister. She looked at him pleadingly but dropped her gaze after a few moments. Tre turned his attention to the subdued Leah. She gasped when she heard the zipper of her jeans being pulled down. That was all the sound it took for Tamyra to dash off the beach. Leah wanted to be angry at the other girl for abandoning her like this but that line of thinking was cut off when Tre suddenly lowered himself over her. His eyes were dark and animalistic. Leah didn't know what this beast was that she was looking at. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, just as a flash of lightening brightened the dark sky overhead.

* * *

Seth had stayed to hang with Jacob for a while at the Cullens after they trained. Knowing that Leah had headed home before him, he was surprised to find the house completely empty when he arrived and even more surprised to find his bedroom door blown to smithereens. _If this is her idea of a joke…I am so telling mom. _He stomped back to the kitchen to use the house phone to call Leah's cell. Just before he dialed he heard thunder crash and the picked up the most beautiful scent to him in the world. He bounded out of the house, broken door forgotten.

When he got outside it had just begun to rain lightly. He looked out and saw his angel running towards. He leapt off the porch to run and meet her halfway.

"Tamyra!" He yelled happily but his pace quickened when he realized she was crying. She didn't say anything at first, completely content to throw herself into his arms. He cocooned her nude body in his embrace. Once her sobs quieted she looked longingly into his eyes. Her gaze wrenched Seth's heart. Slowly she raised her head up to Seth and experimentally pecked his lips. Seth looked at her quizzically. She smiled lightly.

"Make me forget Seth…" She said softly. This shy side, Seth had to admit was turning him on. "Please I want to forget." Seth complied. He captured her mouth while simultaneously lifting her into his arms. She wrapped both legs around his waist as their kiss grew deeper. Seth quickly carried his imprint into the house, neither bothered by the drenching rain and clicked the lock.

* * *

She cringed when his teeth slightly broke the skin of her neck at the same time that he penetrated her. Immediately Leah's mind was filled with not only her thoughts and Tamyra's shared feelings of submission, but of his as well. She should be feeling disgusted but she felt was weariness. She felt conflicted. With every rough thrust, he followed it by a gentle caress. With every moan of pleasure, his thoughts attempted to undermine it.

_I'm so sorry._

It was on repeat in his mind, like a mantra to his existence. The sincerity in his mental voice was almost enough to make Leah feel pity for him, trapped in his own body just as she was, submissive himself to the alpha along with his sister, but then she remembered what she has learned from Tamyra's mind . That somewhere deep within his soul he wanted this, wanted her, and her rage returned. Just as quickly as it began, it was done. He raised off of her, gently pulling himself out. He gave her one last look.

"You're mine now." His voice was deep and sinister but his eyes portrayed another emotion.

"I hate you." She replied, with her current state, she poured as much distress and disgust she was feeling into those words and they held more venom than his. He darted into the forests. She laid there wondering what the other girl had done to rid herself of the incident, to relieve herself of the second hand submission she received from dosing up Leah. The rain pounded against her slightly exposed body. Normally the gentle pressures would cleanse her of malefactions but now it only served to mock her, stinging her skin.


	17. Chapter 16

Seth awoke feeling a presence next to him. He felt the soft skin of his imprint cuddled into his nude body, the thin blanket shielding them from the world. He smiled remembering the events from the night before until he noticed, another presence on the other side of him standing up.

"Tre it's not what it looks like!" Seth said in a hurry as he jumped up. That's when he realized that he was on the couch of his living room. Tre's face turned from sadness to disgust then to worry. The sudden movement caused Tamyra to wake up who noticing her state, and her brother's proximity, squealed and jumped up as well, now intertwined in the blanket along with Seth.

"Seth you need to know something before anyone else tells you-" Tre began, Tamyra cut him off.

"How dare you come back here!" Her anger shocked even Seth. Tre didn't answer immediately, looking extremely hurt by his sister's words. Seth was at a loss but began scrambling for clothes when a pounding came from the front door causing all three heads to snap in its direction.

"Tre get out here! NOW!"

* * *

Leah woke to the brightness of the morning. She hadn't realized when she fell asleep. Her body having been so lethargic from the night before that she hadn't bothered getting up. She heard the buzz of others' thoughts but she ignored them, not wanting concentrate and allowing the familiar buzz of pain and pity overwhelm her body as she lay in the same spot she had been in for hours. It was then that she realized that she was on a strip of the beach where most people, tourists and residents alike, did not venture so she was surprised when she heard the light patter of feet approaching her. Leah knew she should probably get up or at least make herself decent in case it was someone she wasn't comfortable with or didn't know but when the scent hit her, she dropped that train of thought.

"Leah?" the shocked and concerned voice whispered as it drew closer and its steps faltered, "Leah oh God that is you…Jake!" the voice yelled upon realization. "Jake! Jake!" another set of steps approached quickly," Brady where's Jacob?"

"He's com-Leah?" Another voice of concern. Soon a third pair of steps bounded near them.

"Collin what is- Leah what on Earth-" Jacob bent down to Leah's level upon reaching her side. Leah put in as much effort as she could to explain what happened but all that fell from her lips was,

"Tre…" Jacob lifted her gently into his arms and bounded for the Reservation. Leah was concerned, she could feel how hard Jacob was trying not to phase and as much as she wanted to feel safe in his arms, she really couldn't, considering the night's activities and the uneasy trembling going through his body. Leah barely recognized the group of congregated LaPush pack members that they passed. The hushed murmurs reached her ears and she realized that although Jacob paid them no mind, it was no doubt in her mind that they were paying close attention and would soon inform their leaders.

Jacob made a pit stop at his house which he hadn't stepped foot in since the panther pack fiasco, to borrow one of Rachel's shirts. Luckily for him no one was home, so he gave the shirt to Leah to replace the slightly torn one she was wearing. When they along with Collin and Brady showed up at Leah's house, Sam and Embry were already waiting outside. When they caught sight of Leah's broken state, they couldn't help but do a double take. Collin jogged up ahead to open the front door.

"Jake it's locked." Collin said Jacob looked even more enraged as he walked to the front yard. Collin banged on the door. Then Jacob yelled extremely loudly.

"Tre get out here! NOW!" Sam and Embry went to stand defensively on either side of Jacob while Collin ran to join Brady behind Jacob. After a few moments the front door opened. Out walked Seth holding Tamyra's hand. He was startled by the sight of his pack brothers standing so intimidating but when he caught sight of the figure in Jacob's arms he could do nothing but stare.

Tre walked out then completely unnoticed by Seth. As soon as Leah caught his scent she stirred in Jacob's arms. She struggled to get out of his hold which she eventually did. Although the guys' looks were menacing, it was Leah's look that made his step stutter.

_I could kill you right now. _She thought to Tre.

_I would let you. _He thought back with just as much sincerity. The response caught Leah off guard. He stood a mere five feet from them now.

"Lee what did he do to you?" Jacob's voice interrupted their stare down. Leah looked up to Jacob then back to Tre, her gaze darkening.

"I believe the term is _claimed _me." Tre took in a deep breath.

"I raped her." The guys all growled and took a step toward him but stopped when Tamyra's figure suddenly appeared in front of her brother protectively.

"I know what he did was stupid and unforgivable but I can't let you do this." She said locking eyes with Leah.

"Tamyra I don't want to hurt you but I am beyond pissed right now and have no problem ripping you to shreds so that I can get to him." Leah knew that Tamyra could tell she was completely serious. Leah took Tamyra's unfaltering gaze as a challenge so she took a step toward the girl herself but when another figure came to block her she stopped.

"Seth?" His expression was torn.

"I can't let you hurt her Leah."Seth said in the voice when he was trying to be stern. Leah knew he was somewhat unsure.

"You would seriously side with the boy that violated your sister?"Embry asked accusingly.

"You mean to hurt my imprint, I wont let you."Seth replied still looking at Leah.

"By protecting your imprint you're protecting him!" Jacob's voice bellowed while he pointed towards the silent Tre. Before anyone could react, Seth turned around, pushed Tamyra to the side and punched Tre in the face as hard as he could. The loud crack made a few in the group, visibly flinch. Tre fell to the ground from the impact. Tamyra started to help her brother but he held up his hand.

"Tam, don't stop them. I deserve this." The girl turned away from her helpless brother as the guys all converged on him and after roughing him up for a few minutes, dragged him away to the woods. Leah watched all this but the only thing she could focus on were his empty thoughts that tormented her mind.

* * *

A/N: ...


	18. Chapter 17

Leah lay on her bed staring at the ceiling as she had been doing for the past week. She'd sleep, wake up having known that she had a dream but forgotten it completely, then stared at whatever miniscule detail her eyes happened to pick up in the room. Seth would periodically check on her, hoping that in some day Leah would forgive him for betraying her, just like Sam did. Giving her the same excuse he gave her. Tamyra would show up to only bring her food, figuring that Leah didn't want anything around that reminded her of that night. Sue had been nearly hysterical when she found out, and now had stationed herself at the house waiting on her daughter hand and foot, although the young woman rarely asked for anything. When the guys had returned minus one, Leah could care less what happened to _him, _whether _he_ had run away or they had killed _him_. She didn't bother listening to the pack mind she had been forced into. Her pain had turned to anger and had just as quickly turned to numbness. She knew what came next in her never ending train of recovery.

"Knock knock." Jacob said as he entered Leah's bedroom. Leah didn't acknowledge his existence. He took a few steps closer and after a few minutes of silence he spoke again."We're training at the Cullens today. I thought I'd let you know in case you forgot." Leah turned to look at him.

"Do you think I'm in any shape to train?"

"You're Superman remember." Leah scoffed before returning her gaze to the ceiling. Jacob moved to her bed and lowered himself to sit near her feet. Leah tried to hide her flinch. "You bounce back from everything," Leah remained unconvinced. " You turn into some mythical beast, your dad dies, your boyfriend is ripped away from you, you get some messed up imprint, your cousin dies, and now some silly boy has violated you in the worst way possible. Most girls would think their life had ended had they gone through even a fraction of what you have. But guess what Leah you're still alive."

"I thought you were supposed to be the miracle worker when it comes to damsels in distress?" Leah said, her humor falling dead.

"You're no damsel in distress Clearwater. Someone is taking you down this road to make you stronger. You're getting built up for something big, something that no one else can handle. You're Leah Clearwater…no one can break you…not completely." Jacob let out a long exhale after his impassioned speech. "I'll… see ya later beta." He walked out. She continued staring and listening to her own breathing. A knock came from her door.

"Leah dear, do you need anything?" Sue was hesitant to enter her daughter's room, remembering how the girl had been after every other obstacle had come her way. She let out a heartless chuckle at her mother's question. _I've done the bitter thing once. No need to do it again._

* * *

Seth was conflicted. He was prepping for the training at the Cullens but he couldn't help but think about how gloomy Tamyra was feeling. He wanted to hate Tre but he knew she was torn between wanting to be angry at him and worrying for him. Jacob, Sam, and Seth had gotten plenty of jabs in, before Embry decided it best to just leave him before he really did die. He laid bloody on the forest floor, having escaped during the night. No one had seen him. Tamyra refused to tell anyone if she had heard from him. They knew she did. Although she had escaped any real punishment for being a forced accomplice in the act, she still felt guilty. The looks she would receive from others who weren't aware of all the details didn't help much. Seth was watching as she currently was racing Jacob.

"Myra girl you're not running nearly as fast as you can, I'm nearly passing you every time." Jacob scolded. She didn't respond besides the head nod indicating that she understood. Jacob scratched his head slightly frustrated then set up for another race.

"She's not doing well."Edward said as he came to stand next to Seth.

"She's just having an off day." Seth responded sadly.

"I'm not talking entirely about her performance. She's holding in her emotions and it's causing her physical pain. She doesn't even realize that she's only working at about 60% of her aptitude." This information alarmed Seth. Before he could ask Edward anything else, the two caught a scent. _She wouldn't._

"Leah darling what are you doing here?" Esme's voice called gently yet authoritatively. Leah cracked a half smile as she descended from the trees.

"Leah you should be resting." Seth said quietly once his sister joined him.

"I don't plan on pitying myself for eternity." Leah stated back. It didn't have its usual harshness to it but Seth didn't question her. Leah threw Tamyra a glance as the girl returned to her spot preparing to race Jacob. The two phased. Seth wrapped an unsure arm around his sister's shoulder and watched as the two took off at Emmett's call.

* * *

Leah leaned into her brother when he wrapped an arm around her supportively.

_You should heed your brother's advice. You should be resting. _Tamyra thought to Leah as she prepared to race Jacob. Leah chose to ignore the other girl. Tamyra and Jacob phased. When Emmett called them off Leah began to focus on the other girls thoughts. They were normal, focusing only on the surroundings. Leah saw the area blur through Tamyra's mind and could hear Jacob's feet pounding the ground. When they made the turn to head back, Tamyra's steps faltered. Leah flinched when a piercing pain shot through to her mind from Tamyra's. Her pace slowed incredibly just at the end of the lap.

"Something's wrong." Leah said. Seth looked at her concerned. When the two figures emerged, Jacob came out first, Leah tried to reconnect to Tamyra mentally, whose legs were now trembling. The panther started hacking as she slowed to an unsteady trot. The panther phased back to the girl and just before she collapsed to the ground she thought to Leah.

_Help _

Seth's arm pulled away from Leah but not even a moment after Leah comprehended the thought, she too found herself consumed in pain and darkness.

* * *

Seth carried his collapsed sister into the Cullen's house while Brady carried his imprint. He scolded himself for wishing he could trade with the younger wolf. Carlisle directed them to one of the many rooms in the house. It had one window and was already stocked with medical equipment. Seth laid the unconscious Leah on the bed closest to the window while Brady lowered Tamyra onto the bed next to her. Carlisle along with Edward and Esme began hooking the two girls up to machines and checking their vitals. Before Seth could even form a coherent question he was shunned out of the room along with Brady and Jacob who hadn't even had a chance to enter yet. Emmett was called to watch the door and to not let anyone in while the three vampires worked. Jacob, Brady, and Seth joined Quil and Collin in the living room where the other Cullens stayed. Jasper sent a calm throughout the room.

"Do you think Tamyra somehow took Leah down with her?" Jacob asked to no one in particular.

"That would only make sense. They both fell out at pretty much the same time." Just as soon as Seth's worry spiked it was gone, thanks to Jasper.

"I'm sure they'll both be okay." Renesmee's voice chimed over the adults. Bella nodded her head encouragingly. Seth although concerned for his sister, couldn't help but keep his focus on Tamyra. Whatever just happened had to have been the reason she couldn't focus today. He spent the next two hours thinking over the time they had spent together, how much closer they had gotten in the limited amount of time they had known each other. The only sound that snapped Seth out of his daydreaming was the click of a door opening. Seth knew which door had just opened and before anyone else could respond Seth was already up the stairs and at the door. Emmett had just moved aside allowing Esme and Edward to exit. Seth heard the footsteps of his pack mates behind him but he barely acknowledged them when Carlisle emerged through the door.

"How is she?" Seth blurted. Carlisle blinked indicating that even he was startled by the group's eagerness but he responded in as even a tone as possible.

"She's pregnant…"

**End Book Two**

A/N: "ACK! What do you mean it's over?!" Okay I'm sorry but like last time the prologue to the 3rd installment of the Dimprint series should be posted. It's called **Til Imprint Do Us Part **and yeah I just had to end BlissAg so after you read the next prologue you should spend some time thinking about whats gonna happen cause it might be a little bit before I clean chapters 1 through 5. So _**shouts outs**_ for my reviewing peeps:

**ari11990****  
****twilightbby**  
**xXUsAgIkIxX**  
**Memory Bleeds**  
**Jada91**  
**LoveIt123**  
**X5 - 452**

* * *


End file.
